Culpable o Inocente
by Rey Khon
Summary: Vlad no cesa en su intento por robarle el poder a sus hermanos, y trata de buscar la forma de lastimar al pequeño Dean...La Talamasca esta cerca y todo Monster peligra en Salem..
1. Chapter 1

Culpable o Inocente

Creo que no existe bebe mas hiperactivo en todo Salem que mi pequeño cuñadito, le ganaba totalmente a mi DJ que aunque le encantaba jugar con su tio, en ocasiones lo cansaba y quedaba totalmente agotado de andar detrás de el, era un torbellino y yo agradecia en serio que mi bebe no tuviera esa energía oceánica que poseía el heredero de Poseidon.

Hola, soy Cleo, me extrañaron? Yo se que si y que les encanta leer nuestras aventuras, asi que, aquí estamos de nuevo, espero que lo disfruten.

A mi hijo le encantaba estar con Dean, solíamos dejarlo su padre y yo en las mañanas con Al en su mansión, y el podia pasar horas jugando con su tio y Allysa, era su lugar favorito, claro que no me parecía nada agradable que mi niño no llorara por mi asi como la beba de mis suegros les lloraba a ellos, creo que DJ era demasiado dependiente de su pobre madre que no sabe más que adorarlo, y aunque Deuce se enoje, no puedo pasar un momento del dia sin verlo, asi que apenas llegaba a casa, lo besaba, abrazaba y lo tenia conmigo deseando que nunca dejara de ser un hermoso bebe

-como se porto el nene de mamá?-le preguntaba llenándolo de besos

DJ solo sonreía

-extrañaste a mami?-volvi a cuestionarle

El mismo resultado

Mi esposo me veia con una sonrisa en la cara y mirándome desde la puerta de nuestra habitación

-estas consiente de que no te va a contestar?-pregunto burlon

-si contesta

-apenas balbucea

-dice ma, pa y abua-le defendi

-eso dista mucho a decirte: si mamá, te extrañe muchísimo

-se que es así

-a DJ le encanta estar en casa de mi padre

-pero nos extraña

-vamos nena, no importa que sea independiente, eso es bueno-

-es que cada vez lo veo mas grande-dije yo levantándolo, ya pesaba mas y estaba mas largo

-es obvio, los bebes crecen

-quisiera dejarlo asi de chiquito para siempre

-estas entrando en una etapa Maddie-me aviso el

-no digas eso!-dije con espanto

-ajá, te advierto que mi madre me decía: "voy a convertirte en estatua de piedra"

-tu mamá esta loca

-100%-rio el

-se que debe crecer pero me encanta lo hermoso que es, tan tranquilo y tan…ay!no hijito!-dije quejándome ya que me estaba jalando los aretes-

-no hagas eso campeón-sonrio mi esposo quitándoselos de la manita-

-dadaaaaa!-repelo nuestro pequeño

-que es eso? Estas peleando con papá?-

DJ manoteo enojado de que le quitaramos el arete

-eso parece! Creo que eso lo aprendio de su tio Dean-

-no cariño, eso es feito-le regañe

Mi bebe hizo una trompetilla

-aaah!eso no esta bien!-dije casi escandalizada-Deuce!lo oiste?

Mi esposo estaba muerto de risa, le parecía muy divertido que DJ comenzara a ser un rebelde

-Deuce!

-lo lamento, pero estuvo increíble!-

-claro, enseñale a ser un desobediente-dije enojada

-ah vamos nena, solo esta jugando, es un bebe

-pero no debe responderle a su madre,espero que cuando lo bauticemos se le quite un poco lo travieso y conteston-

-lo dudo-sonrio mi marido abrazandonos a los dos y colocando su manita en mi abdomen que ya se veia mas grande, una hermosa nena venia ya en camino e iba a complementar nuestra hermosa familia-

Mientras tanto en casa de mis suegros, Dean habia conseguido una crayola de su hermana y estaba "redecorando" la estancia con miles de garabatos por toda la pared, iba con el color cante y cante dejando una gran marca caminando en su andadera a la cual le habia quitado ya todos los juguetes didácticos

-Dean, que hiciste?!-dijo Poseidon sorprendido de ver la pintura en las paredes desde la salida de la cocina al recibidor

El bebe al oir a su padre corrió a esconderse

-oye ven aca!AL!-

Mi suegro salía de la cocina con la nena en brazos

-que pa…por dios!-dijo asombrado-te dije que recogieras los colores!

-los guarde todos

-pues no lo creo!

-yo no fi!-dijo la niña defendiéndose-

-lo se tesoro, fue tu hermano…Dean, ven aca ahora mismo-le llamo la deidad

-no lo regañes

-no lo voy a premiar!

-es un bebe

-si pero…

-solo quitale el color, no se lo vaya a llevar a la boca

-de acuerdo…

-y llama mañana al decorador de interiores, debe volver a pintar esto

-cariño, con esta, van 6 veces que le llamamos, va a comprarse una casa en Malibu con lo que nos cobra-

-se lo quitaremos a Dean de su mesada cuando sea grande-sonrio el conde

-si! Ese plan me gusta-dijo mi suegro traviesamente

Iba a buscar a su hijo cuando escucho el llanto del bebe

-DEAN!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo corriendo hacia donde se oia su voz asustada

El travieso se habia metido a la chimenea y estaba atorado sin poder salir, si hay algo que le disgustaba era precisamente el que algo lo detuviera, la andadera se habia atorado y no podia escapar de nuevo y eso lo asustaba

-paaaaaaa!-gritaba el bebito

Poseidon llego en segundos a su lado

-como diantres te metiste ahí?

-sacalo de la andadera, no se vaya a lastimar-pedia su madre preocupado

-ahí voy

-damelo!

-amorcito, en eso estoy

-Poseidon!

-Al, me pones nervioso, ya voy-

Dean pegaba el berrido mas fuerte pidiéndole los brazos a su madre

-maaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-ay aver! Sostén a la niña, yo lo saco-dijo el conde aventando a mi suegro

-me estresas!-dijo Poseidon

-ven con mamá, hermoso-le consolaba el vampiro a su nene cargándolo y dandole un beso-es por eso que no debes hacer travesuras, te puedes meter en problemas

Dean se recargaba en su madre chupando dedito

-ahora si, ya puedes sacar la andadera-

-ten a pelona

Mas en el momento de que mi suegro le pasaba la nena a su madre, la chimenea solto tal fogonazo de fuego consumiendo la andadera de Dean, los dos retrocedieron asustados

-pero que…

-Poseidon!-

El Dios sofoco el fuego con su poder, dejando ver solo fierros retorcidos en donde escasos segundos habia estado su hijo

-pero como…

-pudo haber lastimado a Dean!-decia su madre histérico

-cariño

-como pudo pasar esto? Esa cosa esta apagada!, se supone que no tiene gas porque…

-Al..Al!calmate-le pidió Poseidon sosteniéndolo de los hombros-

-que no viste?

-si…fue un accidente esto..-

-accidente? Eso no fue un accidente! Tenemos la precaucion de cerrar esa maldita llave de gas precisamente para que nuestros hijos no resulten lastimados por algo asi!-

-mandare revisar esto, por lo pronto, no dejes que los niños entren a esta habitación-

-eso júralo-dijo el conde furioso saliendo con sus hijos, mi suegro suspiro hondamente, no podia dejar de pensar que de no ser por el instinto de su esposo de liberar a su pequeño, Dean hubiera sido muy lastimado por el fuego.

Horas mas tarde, cuando los dos bebes estaban ya dormidos, Poseidon estaba en la sala bebiendo su acostumbrado vaso de escoces, cuando su marido se sento a su lado

-llamo Jean Carlo…confirmo que venia el domingo con Phillipe al bautizo

-que bien-sonrio el Dios abrazando al conde, este se recargo en su esposo diciendo:

-lamento lo de hace un rato

-que lamentas?

-haberme puesto como idiota

-no amor…si no fuese por eso, Dean hubiese sido muy lastimado, tu instinto lo salvo-

-pero te grite

-estabas muy asustado

-si que lo estaba-dijo el conde recostándose en su pareja- viste como quedo la andadera…el…

-shhh…nuestro pollo esta bien…

-que habrá sido?

-quizas una fuga de gas que hizo explosión al entrar la andadera de Dean…-

-y si no fue eso?

-a que te refieres?

-no lo se…La Talamasca…Vlad

-no…

-porque no?

-porque no creo que tu hijo tenga el poder suficiente para poder controlar el fuego desde la casa de Integra….y la Talamasca no puede ser tan estúpida como para provocarme, lastimando a uno de mis amados bebes-

-es que todo me parece tan extraño que…

-porque no mejor te olvidas de eso…los bebes estan dormidos y mañana prometo encargarme de esa chimenea, te parece?

Al sonrio acepto besando a su esposo dulcemente, Poseidon lo atrajo mas hacia el deseando tener un momento passion con su pareja

_**Hola a todos!como estan?gracias por esperar mi nuevo fic, aquí esta ya y solo falta uno para terminar esta saga y comenzar una nueva XD**_

_**Estan emocionados? Porque yo si!**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, les dejo un beso **_

_**Rey KhON**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto, el travieso príncipe del mar, estaba en su cunita despierto, era un bebe demasiado intrépido, no solia dormir mucho, y aunque su madre creía que lo tenia ya durmiendo, el peque preferia escalar los barrotes y salirse de la misma deslizándose hacia abajo por uno de los costados de la camita, la puerta siempre la dejaba Al abierta para poder vigilarlos mejor, asi que era una oportunidad deliciosa para el bebe de poder explorar la casa, asi que en cuanto estuvo en el piso, comenzo a gatear canturreando como era su costumbre, Dean era un pequeño al que le encantaba escuchar música, era muy bailador y amaba que le cantaran o el balbuceaba la letra feliz,asi , salio de su cuarto buscando diversión en la noche, entro al de su hermana y fue hasta donde estaba su cunita, la princesita dormia tranquila

-ishaaaaa!-le gritaba su hermano palmando el barrote de la rosada cama-ishaaaa!-repetia otra vez

Pero la nena tenia el sueño profundo de mi suegro, nada lo despertaba cuando dormían, Dean se canso de hablarle a su hermana y se puso a explorar su cuarto, pfff era demasiado aburrido, todo era color rosa, y habia muñecas, casitas y cosas solo de niñas, demasiado simple para todo un aventurero como el, asi que decidio salir de un sitio que no le daba lugar a emociones y fue gateando hasta la orilla de la escalera, con sumo despacio fue bajando uno a uno los escalones, no era nada tonto, un mal paso e iba a terminar rodando como pelotita hasta el primer piso haciéndose daño, pero el era un príncipe!temerario, valiente que nada lo detenia, poco a poco fue bajando hasta lograr su objetivo, al llegar a el, comenzo a aplaudirse solo, mas escucho las voces de sus padres que estaban en la sala y decidio sorprenderlos, gateo veloz hacia donde se encontraban sus progenitores que tenían un momento bastante intenso, ya que la ropa tirada en el piso lo demostraba, era un tiempo perfecto para explorar lo que papi tenia en ese extraño objeto que llamaba cartera y que siempre escondia en sus jeans, el bebe gateo hasta donde estaban y comenzo a buscar en las bolsas de los Levis mientras sus padres estaban en lo suyo, demostrándose amor.

Eureka! Ahí estaba el tesoro mágico que el pirata Dean buscaba afanosamente, la abrio y comenzo a sacar las tarjetas que su papito tenia, saboreándolas una por una, no estaban nada ricas, tenían un mal sabor de hecho, fotos de el, Allysa y su mami estaban también ahí, no se veia nada feo, así que le iba a seguir permitiendo que la llevara con él, si hubiese salido feo, la rompería pero el principito se sabia muy guapo, pfff, su papá tenia solo cosas aburridas en esa cartera aunque habia visto que con ellas, pagaba cosas ricas y juguetes además de darle dinero a mami ,el lo habia visto! Pero ahora no habia nada en ella, puaj!aburrida, era momento de buscar en los jeans de mamá. Dean gateo hacia el otro par de Guess que estaban a un lado mientras volteaba extrañado de los ruidos que sus papitos hacían, quizás estaban jugando luchitas, era normal, el bebe comenzo a revisar las bolsas y se encontró con las llaves del auto de mamá, las llaves de papá que siempre le daba al llegar, y otra cartera, en ella habia mas fotos de el y Allysa además de su una de su papito, pero porque llevaba una foto sin ropa? Era muy raro! Quizás habia tenido calor, si, eso era lo mas seguro,cuando de pronto la vio.

Oh gran revelación!

La Jackall de mami estaba a un lado de sus jeans, en la cartuchera en donde siempre la cargaba detrás de el, su madre raramente se separaba de su arma aunque cuando tenia a sus bebes con el,era demasiado precavido y jamas dejaba que las tocaran, Allysa obedecía, mas el siempre habia querido saber a que sabia esa cosa plateada y con palabras en la cubierta, asi que abrio el estuche en donde lo tenia, y poco a poco la sacaba, era demasiado pesada, pero al final, era suya, la llevo a su boca y sabia horrible! Mas, que era eso que estaba en medio? Parecía una palanca, habia que jalarla, lo hizo y nada sucedia, estaba atorada, mas habia recordado que su mamita habia jalado primero lo de arriba y el arma parecía hacerle caso, tendría que probar

El diestro bebe lo hizo y la Jackall obedecia a la regla

Estaba ya cargada

Volvio a jalar el gatillo y…

PUM!

El arma se disparo asustando a los tres que estaban en la sala, Dean había abierto mucho los ojos al sentir el pistoletazo y sus padres ni que decirles…las ganas se les quitaron al momento!

-joder!

-con una…

Era lo que ambos habían dicho al oir el balazo, voltearon hacia abajo y ahí estaba el bebe sonriéndoles y pareciendo decir: "ups…los asuste?

-DEAN!-gritaron los dos mega sorprendidos

-dadada!-señalo el bebe por donde habia salido el fogonazo-

-pero que demonios hace aquí?-pregunto su padre

-olvidate de eso!quien lo saco de la cuna?-cuestiono su madre levantándose y tomando su ropa-y porque tiene mi Jackall!

El bebe solo manoteaba feliz con el arma en el regazo, Al la tomo y coloco el seguro sumamente disgustado

-no vuelvas a tomar esto nunca!-le dijo muy enojado

Dean miro a su madre fijamente, sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, y solto un llanto lastimero, como jamas habia llorado

-Al-pidio su padre al oírlo

-Poseidon!pudo haberse lastimado!-dijo el conde sumamente asustado de las consecuencias.- si el arma hubiese estado…

-lo se…pero lo hiciste llorar…ven aca cariño-dijo el dios levantando al bebe que seguía en un mar de llanto-ya cielo, mami solo esta asustada-

Un grito mas fuerte indicaba que el bebe estaba muy herido por el regaño, el vampiro se sintió como caca de gato al oír a su nene de esa forma, que lo tomo en sus brazos abrazandolo hacia el

-lo siento amorcito, lamento haberte gritado-

Dean continuaba en el drama total

-perdona a mami, cariño, pero si te lastimas, me muero! Eres lo que mas adoro en este mundo, eres mi pollito y si por mi culpa….

El bebe solo escondia su carita en el cuello de su madre como diciendo

:´( perdón

-Pollo te pide disculpas amor, es que tiene espíritu aventurero-sonrio Poseidon

-igual a su padre-dijo el conde besando a su pequeño y sentándose con el- no podría perderlos, ni a ti, ni a tu hermanita ni a papá…son mi mundo…ya no llores precioso, no me gusta verte asi-

Su mami le limpiaba las lagrimitas mientras el se pegaba a su pecho sintiendo su energía

-pero debemos averiguar como es que se bajo de su cuna, y de las escaleras llegando hasta aca con nosotros, es demasiada la distancia AL-

-lo se

-ademas, nos escucho!-

-amor, Dean y Allysa estuvieron en nuestra habitación de recién nacidos y eso no te contenía-

-si que soy Hot-se dijo el Dios asombrado

-pero lo mas importante de esto es,…pudo quitar el seguro de la Jackall, sabes lo que eso significa?-pregunto el conde al borde del orgullo

-que puede manejar tus armas?

-si! Mi bebe es digno de portarlas-le beso su madre feliz-el y mi nena serán los perfectos herederos de mis poderes, por eso los amo tanto!-

-solo cosas buenas salen de mi-dijo Poseidon con vanidad-

-como digas, mejor recoge lo demás mientras llevo a este pollito a la cama-

-tu ordenas yo obedezco

Al se levanto con su precioso en brazos arrullandolo con dulzura

-no vuelvas a asustar a mamita asi, de acuerdo?

Dean sonreía besando a su progenitor, ambos bebes estaban muy apegados a su madre.

Los siguientes dos días, la pasamos organizando la gran fiesta que estábamos preparando para el bautizo de nuestros pequeños, tanto mi suegro como mi marido, habían tirado la casa por la ventana y querían festejar a lo grande, Jean Carlo habia sugerido llevar una pila bautismal a la RAD y Poseidon la habia mandado instalar,era una de gran belleza y ciertamente iba a ser un gran acontecimiento

Y el gran dia llego todo era un caos en mi casa, yo queria que todo saliera perfecto, habia dejado dormir a DJ hasta tarde para que no se pusiera fastidioso en la ceremonia, asi que Deuce aun no podia ver a su hijo cosa que le molestaba de sobremanera

-vamos Cleo!

-dejalo dormir

-pero siempre juego con el

-pues ahora no lo haras

-pero al niño le gusta

-Deuce, quiero que salga hermoso en las fotos y no quiero verlo llorando o con ojeras-

- es un bebe!ellos siempre salen bien

-acaso es envidia?

El rio de lo que decía

-claro que no! Anda, déjame despertarlo ya

-no, que si se ve feo, soy capaz de ponerle maquillaje para disimular el cansancio

-amor, aveces pienso que usas demasiada laca en la cabeza

Le avente una esponja de maquillaje

-respeta a tu esposa!

Mi guapo esposo se levanto a besarme con ternura

-perdona amor, pero es que me gusta estar con DJ

Yo lo mire sintiéndome algo mal por ser tan exigente

-tienes razón, anda, puedes levantarlo ya, debes bañarlo y ponerle el trajecito

-si!genial!gracias amor-dijo feliz saliendo a buscarlo-

Yo sonreí al ver lo unidos que eran padre e hijo, toque mi estomaguito y le hable a mi nena

-tu estaras mas con mamá, verdad preciosa?

Por respuesta, sentí que mi niña se movia al oir mi voz, era hermoso tenerla dentro de mi

En cambio el pequeño Dean, hacia un desastre en la bañera, habia salpicado de agua por todos lados y jugaba divertido con su padre quien reia de las ocurrencias del bebe

-eres tremendo, polluelo-le decía besándolo , cuando Al entraba por el

-aun no terminan de jugar? Amor, se nos hace tarde

-relajate bebe, la pila es solo para ellos-

-aun asi, debemos llegar a tiempo amor-

-tienes una mamá muy preocupon pollito, y pelona?

-estoy por cambiarla, haz lo mismo con Dean por favor-

-ok de acuerdo-acepto el Dios-ni modo hijo, a ponernos guapos

El bebe solo salpicaba mas de agua como deseando estar con su padre un rato mas

La RAD estaba bellísima, habíamos mandado decorar todo en colores terra y verde, la mesa de bocadillos estaban alrededor y solo iban a ser abiertas hasta despues de la ceremonia, nuestros amigos estaban ya ahí, Heath pasaba por algunas de las mesas con comida y se habia robado un vaso de fruta llevándoselo a su novia

-toma amor-le decía escondiéndolo

-porr que no le pusiste mas chile?

-porque aun no esta abierta la mesa de postres, Abbey

-tengo ganas de chamoy!-

-ya lo se, nena, se que tus antojos estan fuertes pero..

-ssshhhh!, no quierrro que nadie se enterre aun-

-Abbey, dentro de un mes lo notaran!-dijo el chico

-perro no aun, prrimerro nos casamos y despues lo anunciamos-

-como digas, de todas formas mi madre va a matarme-respondio resignado Heath

-no digas eso! No quierro que mi bebe se quede sin padre

-descuida amor!aunque sea de la tumba pero volveria por ustedes-sonreia feliz el chico

-ah noo! Nada de padre ni marridos fantasmas, quierro tenerrte de carrne y hueso-

-en serio que eres difícil de complacer Abbey-se quejo Burns

DJ se veia realmente encantador, tenia su gorrito en la cabecita con su bello roponcito blanco,que todas mis amigas le tomaban foto sin cesar

-te ves divino mi amor!-le besaba su madrina

-no tan bello como Vlady pero luces encantador-decia Lala tomándole foto

Mas mi hijo se veia bastante incomodo con el gorrito, mas de una vez se lo intentaba quitar y yo volvia a ponérselo nuevamente

-no te lo quites-le pedia yo

-aaaaah!-se quejaba el

-sin berriches que te vez feo

-Cleo, lo odia-dijo su padre quien lo traía en brazos

-no lo odia

-ok, corrección, lo detesta

-no lo hace, solo no esta acostumbrado

-a el le gusta llevar cosas en la cabeza, yo se las pongo

-tus gorras y paliacates no cuentan-dije por lo bajo-ademas es su bautizo, debe lucir bien-

-como digas

En eso llego mi suegro con su bebe en brazos luciendo orgulloso de la hermosura de niño que tenia, su gorra la llevaba bastante coqueta y su short lo hacia ver como un adorable diablillo, DJ solo resoplo como diciendo: se ve mejor que yo!

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Allysa también lucia preciosa, su madre se habia esmerado en su arreglo, ambos llegaron saludando, Viktor se acerco a Poseidon saludando a su nuevo ahijado, en la entrada, dos autos se apeaban al mismo tiempo y de ambos bajaban los invitados al convite,en uno de ellos, Jean Carlo venia con su familia, bajó del lado del conductor y tomo a Phillipe que venia en la parte trasera del Mercedes, su esposo venia en la parte del copiloto

-odio las fiestas-fue lo primero que dijo-

-se que las odias, pero somos una familia y queria que vinieras-

-odio estar aquí y mas con ellos-dijo indicando a las personas que llegaban

Era nada menos que Brian quien venia con su ahora esposo Alexis y su hijo Kevin que venia muy contento y platicador

-que hashemos aquí papi?-preguntaba curioso

-venimos a una pachanga, pulguita-respondia el rubio tomando la mano de su pareja y cargando a su niño-

-pero te invitaron solo a ti-sonreia el guapo chico que poseía los ojos iguales a los de su hermano, Alexis tenia cierto parecido con Jonnhie, el yerno del Rey y que también era hermano de Fere-

-invitaron a mi familia-dijo orgulloso llevando a ambos con el-y ustedes lo son-

El conde solo viro los ojos al ver a su hermano menor llegar con Brian

-asi que en verdad, lo encontraste-fue lo primero que dijo al ver a Alexis

-hola Fere-saludo el joven con una sonrisa de burla

-acaso no te convenia estar mejor alla en Europa que con este?-pregunto con fastidio el líder de los perros

-claro que no-respondio Brian- ahora es mi esposo y no necesita trabajar, ya que yo lo voy a mantener-

-cuanto a que se divorcian en un año-sonrio el conde colocándose unas gafas oscuras

-es exactamente lo que pensamos de ti y el gascon-le regreso Duvallon y como el francés no queria pelear mas, tomo a su niño y se alejo de ambos con su marido a lado de el

-que tipo tan odioso-dijo Alexis

-demasiado, pero no le hagas caso amorcito, yo estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo-le beso feliz Brian-te amo

-y yo a ti, anda, entremos –

-tu mandas, corazoncito-

Casi todos habíamos llegado ya, Dean estaba caminando feliz entre los invitados con su padre llevándolo de la manita, no podia quedarse quieto mientras Al platicaba conmigo y mi madre con Allysa muy tranquila en brazos

-tu nena es un amor!-decia mamá acariciando a la bebe

-gracias, ella es muy bien portada, nada que ver con Dean

-mi suegro es el que lidia con el-sonrei- es el karma!

-tiene su carácter 100%

Los invitados ocupaban ya sus lugares, Pelope y Operetta nos ayudaban con la logística, cuando Greg llegaba en ese momento a saludar al joven Griego

-hola

-hey-dijo secamente el chico

-como estas?

-bastante bien-respondia Pelope revisando que las flores estuvieran en su lugar

-oye…lamento no haber ido a nuestra cita en Berlin pero…

-si, descuida, no importa

-James me llamo, tenia un problema-

-no te preocupes, sabia que no irias-

El ingles se sentía bastante culpable de haber dejado al chico esperando, pero nunca habia sido bueno para las relaciones con nadie y no queria ilusionar a Pelope con algo que sabia, no iba a poder cumplir

-escucha…yo, no quise que malinterpretaras las cosas, yo no soy bueno para estar con nadie-comenzo diciendo Greg- me gusta mi soledad, amo estar conmigo mismo, no puedo estar con nadie y lamento que pensaras que tu y yo podríamos…no se…tener algo…

Pelope lo veia sin decir nada, cuando termino su discurso dijo con firmeza

-jamas espere nada de ti, descuida, yo tampoco pretendo nada contigo,si me disculpas…

Y camino hacia la entrada en donde un guapísimo chico llegaba con un regalo en las manos, Pelope lo recibió con un intenso beso y el joven lo aceptaba gustoso dejando a su amigo muy sorprendido de la escena, Daniel Grimaud se acerco a el con una sonrisa de burla

-parece que te cambiaron muy pronto, amigo

Harper solo resoplo furioso, quien era ese imbécil? Y sobre todo, porque estaba besando al chico que le gustaba pero que no podia estar con el?

-no importa-dijo molesto pero tratando de parecer cool- el no me interesa en lo mas minimo

-en serio?

-si..eso le acabo de decir…que no se hiciera ilusiones conmigo

-pues creo que lo acepto muy bien, porque esta muy contento con ese otro chico

-vayamos a sentarnos mejor-cambio de tema Greg llevándose consigo a Daniel pero no sin antes ver nuevamente el odiado espectáculo

El bautizo dio inicio en cuanto llego el sacerdote amigo de Bearne,las dos familias llevamos a los bebes frente a la pila bautismal, Dean como siempre se robaba el show bailoteando en brazos de su padre y cantando su típico: Eh eh eh y gritando dadadaaa! A todo pulmón haciendo reir a la concurrencia, luego comenzo a fastidiarse y se lo paso a su madre que lo besaba con ternura mientras Dean sonreía y palmeaba a su hermana que ahora estaba con su papá, DJ por el contrario solo miraba a su tio como diciendo: que le dieron a ese loco que no se calla? E intentaba quitarse el gorrito. Poseidon tomaba de nuevo al niño para ayudar a su esposo ya que el bebe queria quitarle la camisa a su madre para sentirlo, igual al padre de caliente! Y Dean estaba comenzando a escalar la cabeza de su papi, este reia de lo inquieto que era mientras el nene saludaba a todo mundo con un: oa! Haciendo que todo rieran por lo bajo, Allysa veia a su hermanito como deseando que se comportara o pidiendo al padre que ya le pusiera el agua bendita para que se calmara un poco, mi suegro le paso el bebe a Viktor y Deuce le dio a DJ a Thad para la ceremonia, mi hijo comenzo a hacer pucheros asustado mientras que Dean veia todo con curiosidad, y ni se inmuto cuando le bautizaron al contrario de mi bebe que solto el grito asustado,al concluir lo tome en mis brazos para calmarlo mientras que su tremendo tio le quitaba los lentes al sacerdote

-no hijito-le pedia Al quitándoselos y entregándoselos al pobre hombre mientras que el nene luchaba por bajarse, en cuanto concluyo la ceremonia, Poseidon bajo a su hijo a caminar, era lo único que calmaba al hiperactivo bebe

-en donde le quito la pila amor?

-lo lamento, ya viene asi de fabrica-sonrio Al orgulloso de su pollo que ya iba directo a los juegos y no tenia ninguna intención de quedarse a las fotos, faltaba mas! el era un príncipe y no iba a permitir que le quitaran tiempo de diversión, Allysa corria con su padre ya que ella también deseaba ir a jugar, y no le quedo de otra a mi suegro mas que llevar a sus niños al área de diversión.

La fiesta estaba mejor que nunca, música, alegria y mucha comida reinaba en todo el lugar, DJ estaba de lo mas feliz con su padre que también estaba cuidando a Dean, los dos nenes no paraban de reir en la alberca de pelotas en donde Phillipe también disfutaba con Constance McCann

-cuidado con el güerejo princesa, que si le pasa algo su madre te lo querra cobrar como si fuera de porcelana-decia el italiano

-mi angel es mucho mas valioso que tu pelirroja, Mac-respondia Fere con desden acercándose a el-

-no comiences a ponerte cretino , mademoiselle que no tengo animos de pelear, además, es una fiesta infantil y no quiero comenzar una balacera

-cobarde-sonrio el conde levantando a su bebe- no te acerques a las mujeres moi ange-pedia arreglando la ropa del niño

-ni quien quiera hablarle-respondio Anthony alzando a su hermosa bebe quien no dejaba de ver a mi hijito

-_- ejem…no te atrevas a mirarlo, niñita coqueta! Grrrr

Ok….disculpen, continuo…

-pense que el rey iba a estar aquí-continuo la platica el líder de la mafia

Fere solo se encogio de hombros respondiendo

-Steve últimamente casi no habla conmigo, no se que es lo que le sucede

-que le hiciste?

-porque asumes que hice algo?

-porque todo mundo sabe lo mamilas que eres…que hiciste entonces?

-realmente no he podido hablar con el Rey, no se que es lo que pasa ahora con su majestad pero ha estado algo…sospechoso-

-tendremos que averiguar que es lo que le sucede-

-o quizás debemos dejarlo a solas, ya esta viejo, esta amargado-

-Steve es mas joven que nosotros-sonrio Mac

-si, pero yo me veo mejor-dijo vanidosamente el conde alejándose con su niño

Dean continuaba brincoteando sin parar un segundo, unos parientes de Maddie le pidieron a mi esposo que se tomara una foto con ellos, tomo a DJ y le dijo a su hermano

-quedate aquí un segundo pollito, no tardamos ok?

El bebe solo los miraba como diciendo: a donde van? Pero en cuanto se quedo solo, se salio de la piscina de pelotas y comenzo a gatear por toda el área de juegos, habia un mundo de niños que estaba gozando de la fiesta y el travieso bebe se subio a una casita de muñecas que estaba en la explanada y que era para niñas mas grandes,era alta, ya que tenia escalones para que pudieran subir a la resbaladilla y disfrutar de una buena vista,era ideal para un aventurero como el, se trepo como pudo a ella y en cuanto entro,tenia toda la casa para el, el bebe se aplaudio feliz de su logro, e iba hacia la resbaladilla para deslizarse por ella, cuando dos extrañas sombras lo rodearon, comenzaron a materializarse dentro de la casa de muñecas sin que nadie se percatara del peligro, Dean miraba extrañado lo que estaba ocurriendo, esos seres parecían hechos de sombras y tomaban al pequeño príncipe subiéndolo al ventanal,el nene comenzo a asustarse, y antes de que pudiera gritar, fue lanzado por la ventana

Allysa fue quien percibio la angustia de su hermano y volteo hacia la casa de muñecas justo en el momento en el que el bebe caia hacia el suelo

-Yiiin!-grito aterrada, AL la escucho y salio corriendo a buscar a su hijo que estaba en el piso llorando amargamente, y con una ceja rota por el golpe

-mi amor!-decia su madre asustado-que sucedió? Porque estas solito aquí?como subiste a la casa?'

El lugarcito no era muy alto mas en comparación con la medida de Dean, si estaba alto para el, Viveka le llevo una servilleta para parar la sangre y Poseidon lo llevaba ya adentro de la RAD con varias personas detrás de el,nadie se explicaba como el niño habia llegado hasta ese lugar, Frankie tomo un par de pañuelos desechables de su bolsa y estaba por limpiar el piso en donde el principito habia caído, ya que habia dejado un rastro de sangre, mas sorpresivamente, estaba limpio

No habia una sola gota

Mi amiga hizo un gesto de extrañeza, pero pensó que quizás lo habían limpiado antes, asi que decidio entrar a la casa a ver como seguía el bebe

Jekyll lo estaba curando, Dean estaba llorando muy asustado,su madre lo tenia en brazos y el niño no dejaba hacerse, le dolia mucho su herida

-ya mi vida-le pedia su mami casi al borde de la lagrima con Allysa a su lado llorando por ver a su hermanito herido-no pasa nada bebe, solo fue un accidente

Claro que el príncipe pego el grito mas dramáticamente, Poseidon le llevaba un poco de leche para calmarlo, Al se lo dio y Dean comenzo a tranquilizarse,mi suegro estaba furioso,y mas con mi marido

-dijiste que lo cuidarías!-le reclamo enojado

-si..lo lamento papá…es que…

-es que nada Deuce, Dean es un bebe igual de importante que DJ, si no podias cuidarlo, debiste dejar que yo lo hiciera! Tu hermano se lastimo por tu culpa

-amor-pedia su esposo-ya paso…tranquilo..

-Al!yo tenia a Dean conmigo y el..

-el esta bien, sabes como es nuestro hijo…no pasa nada…fue un accidente, de acuerdo? Ve a la fiesta con la nena y dale algo para el susto si? Podias ayudarme con eso?-

Poseidon solo resoplo tratando de calmarse, si hay algo que realmente odiaba era que sus niños se lastimaran, tomo a Pelona y salio hacia la explanada con los invitados

Mi esposo hizo lo mismo sin replicar nada, solo se acerco a su hermano y le dio un beso en la frente

-perdon, bonito-

Al sonrio acariciando la mejilla de mi esposo y dejamos a Jekyll que terminara de curar a Dean

-listo amiguito, no te duele mas o si?

El principito solo se recostó en el pecho de su madre como diciendo:

caballero, no me pregunte cosas tontas!

-no fue tan profundo el golpe, parece que metio las manos al caer-

-lo se pero no me gusto verlo sangrar asi

-es un área que suele ser muy sensible, pero fue mas el susto que otra cosa

-yo me asuste y su padre también

-nunca vi a Poseidon hablarle asi a Deuce en todo el tiempo que lo conozco

-ni yo, solo espero que no se haga esto un gran problema-

-no..ambos se quieren mucho para hacerlo, listo Dean! Puedes volver a la fiesta!

-ire a cambiarlo y en un momento regresamos, te debo una Jekyll-

-para eso estamos Al-sonrio el padre de Jackson saliendo a la fiesta-

Las cosas continuaron muy alegres, solo Poseidon estaba sentado de mal humor, Al habia vuelto a la fiesta con el bebe que ya tenia su nuevo outfit, un jumper de mezclilla con camisetita a rayas que lo hacia parecer como Chuky, ya habia olvidado el incidente y jugaba feliz con Allysa y DJ, además de que Phillipe se habia unido al juego también, Deuce se acerco a su padre mirándolo

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

-oye…discúlpame-

-fue un grave descuido, Deuce-dijo el dios secamente

-lo se

-se supone que eres el hermano mayor, el que debe cuidarlos y lo dejaste solo, jamas debes dejar a un bebe-

-Dad..

-te lo deje porque prometiste cuidarlo, el estaba conmigo y tu me lo pediste, asi que no esperes que no me moleste tu falta de seriedad, se que estas con tu hijo pero si no vas a poner la misma atención a tu hermano entonces, no vuelvas a quitarme a Dean.-

-se que hice mal-dijo mi esposo molesto- pero ya te dije que lo lamento, papá, fue un error de mi parte solo…

-solo avísame cuando DJ este sangrando por culpa de un error de alguien mas y me diras si no te enfureces-

Deuce solo resoplo enojado sin animos de seguir a su padre que fue directamente por Dean, lo tomo en brazos y se alejo con el de la fiesta, Al me miro y disculpándose con algunos invitados, fue a buscar a su marido y su bebe tomando a Allysa con el, los encontró en la parte trasera de la RAD jugando con una pelotita

-eso es mi vida-sonreia feliz el Dios con su nene quien estaba riéndose muy contento

-que haces aquí? La fiesta esta alla-dijo el conde

-queria alejar un rato a pollito, quizás le duela la cabeza por el golpe

El niño se veia de lo mas feliz jugando con su hermanita que le pasaba la pelota

-Amor, el esta bien

Poseidon solo se recargaba en la pared sin dejar de ver a su bebe, su esposo lo abrazo

-estas cosas pasaran tarde o temprano aun con nosotros presentes…ya ves lo de la andadera

-eso es lo que temo…no se Al…cuando lo vi sangrar asi, me asuste tanto…no se…ambos…miralos…son tan perfectos…tan hermosos…tan nuestros…

-lo se bebe…pero solo fue un accidente…

-pero no debio pasar…Deuce tiene la culpa

-no la tiene

-Dean estaba conmigo y el se fue con DJ por una foto! Debio llevarme a mi hijo si no lo iba a vigilar-

-pero no lleves esta pelea muy lejos, no te disgustes con Deucey, por favor-

-es que todo estuvo muy extraño!como es que se cayo de la ventana? Yo mismo compre esa casa para Allysa y me asegure de que no fuera peligrosa, Dean parece que lo hubiesen aventado desde adentro-

-crees que alguien lo hizo?-cuestiono Al dudoso

-quizas…ya no se ni que pensar, quizás estoy paranoico por ser pollito pero…

-no dejemos que esto nos eche a perder la fiesta…ya nos preocuparemos de esto mas tarde, te parece? Ahora…por favor, vuelve con nosotros, sabes que no me divierto si no estas ahí

Pose sonrio besando a su pareja

-de acuerdo….vayamos de nuevo con los demás…anda pollo, vayamos por pastel

-dadaaaa!-grito el nene feliz, los dulces eran su gran debilidad-

Terminado el evento, los perros de Reserva habían sido convidados a tomar una copa en la RAD por Poseidon, tenia tiempo de no verlos y queria saber como estaban las cosas en tierra santa.

-Steve esta en Europa como seguro sabes-dijo Fere con su voz francesa

-si, lo se, nos mando un obsequio para Dean y DJ disculpándose por no poder venir.

Nosotros habíamos vuelto a casa ya, Deuce aun no le hablaba a su padre y el tampoco a mi esposo, los bebes dormían ya, solo Viktor se habia quedado con mi suegro, como recordaran, casi los miembros de nuestro grupo estan acostumbrados a estar con los vampiros,Pelope se habia retirado con su cita temprano.

-el Rey esta en alguna misión que solo a el le compete-dijo Daniel saboreando su trago-

-de todas formas, todo a estado tranquilo, no es asi?-pregunto ,MacCann

Poseidon y Al se miraron uno al otro

-han estado ocurriendo cosas raras en Salem-respondio el conde

-raras en que sentido?

-creemos que la Talamasca esta cerca

Fere solo los miraba sin decir una palabra

-porque piensan eso?-cuestiono el gascon

-han estado sucediendo extraños accidentes en contra de Dean-

-tu hijo bien puedo auto ocasionárselos-respondio al momento Fere- que acaso no has visto como se porta?

-mi bebito es hiperactivo,no es emo para estarse lastimándose, idiota-reclamo Al como toda madre sobreprotectora

-el punto es-interrumpio Poseidon la pelea- que no me gusta que tantos "accidentes" sucedan en tan poco….

Mi suegro se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un cristalazo que parecía provenir del cuarto de el y su esposo, Al corrió veloz hacia donde estaban sus hijos durmiendo junto con Pose que lo seguía de cerca, en la sala, estaban Danny y Alexis cuidando a sus bebes, los demás lo siguieron desenfundando las armas

-Greg quédate aqui-mando Fere con firmeza y al ingles no le quedo mas que obedecer-

Al llego primero a la habitación y una extraña ventisca azotaba las ventanas, tomo a Allysa e iba por Dean cuando el aire se lo impidió

-Poseidon!-gritaba asustado ya que no dejaba tomar a su nene

El Dios llegaba llamando a su elemento, Jean Carlo estaba detrás suyo y noto unas figuras que danzaban en el patio trasero

-estan afuera! Debemos detenerlos

Los perros salieron hacia el costado lateral de la mansión y justo ahí, a lado de la ventana de la habitación de Poseidon y Al, estaba 3 difusas figuras de extraños monjes que trataban de llevarse al príncipe de los mares, los asesinos comenzaron a dispararles y los seres voltearon hacia los intrusos que habían detenido sus planes, y comenzaron a luchar contra ellos lanzándoles terribles bocanadas de aire que hacían confundir a los hombres, mi suegro se unio a la pelea con su tridente en sus manos y solo asi pudieron contrarestarlos, uno de los entes que estaban ahí , se pudo acercar temerariamente hacia Fere y le dijo con clara voz:

-maestro…le hemos fallado

El conde lo miro extrañado de lo que le decía mientras sus amigos no habían perdido detalle de esto, el francés disparo sin piedad contra el ser y dio muerte al instante

La paz reinaba en la noche

Nadie hablaba

Todos habían escuchado como habían llamado a Fere

-que?-pregunto furioso-porque me miran asi?

-lo conoces?-cuestiono su esposo

- a quien?

-a ellos-secundo Mac cann

-como demonios voy a conocer yo a esas cosas? Estan dementes?

-te llamo maestro-tercio Poseidon

Fere miraba en derredor los rostros que lo miraban acusadoramente

-acaso piensan que soy parte de ellos?-volteo furioso hacia su esposo-hasta tu?

-yo no he dicho nada

-pero crees que soy culpable!

-culpable o inocente, necesitamos pruebas de que tu no conoces a esa organización, mademoiselle

-por el diablo!siempre he peleado a favor del Rey, porque estaría de parte de la Talamasca ahora?

-eso dínoslo tu-pregunto Daniel

-ese imbécil pudo haberme preguntado eso precisamente para que ustedes comenzaran a dudar de mi y asi vernos desunidos, porque no piensan un poco con el cerebro?-dijo el conde furioso

Todos se miraron entre si, su argumento sonaba valido

-creo que el tiene razón-dijo Jean- no creo que Fere conozca a nadie de la Talamasca, porque de ser asi…sabría que nos perdería a Phillipe y a mi?

-disculpa?-pregunto el francés con molestia

-no pondrías a tu hijo en riesgo o si?

-acaso aun dudas de mi solo porque ellos me llamaron "maestro?" maldita sea Jean Carlo, voy a matarte si me dices que si!

-no, claro que no mi amor-respondio de pronto el gascon sosteniendo el rostro de su marido-yo creo en ti

-pues mas te vale!

-nuestro bebe..

-Phillipe es mi hijo y si algo nos llegara a separar, yo sere quien se quede con el!asi que no me amenaces, esta claro?-sentencio el presuntuoso doctor

-de acuerdo…lo lamento cielo

-este es mas mandilón que yo-dijo Poseidon con burla-pero bien señores, como ya lo vieron…la Talamasca esta aquí

-eso creo..debemos llamar al Rey-sugirio MacCann-traemos a nuestras familias,yo no quiero arriesgar a Danny y a Constance

-estoy en las mismas-dijo Brian-no puedo poner a Alexis y Kevin en riesgo

-todos tenemos mucho que perder-dijo Poseidon-pero sabemos que ellos no estan jugando, creo que debemos preguntar al Rey como proceder

-creo que no necesitamos llamar a Steve-respondio Fere aun en brazos de su esposo

-porque no?

-porque las ordenes son obvias, debemos detenerlos antes de que intenten lastimar a alguien mas

-Poseidon-llamo Al desde la ventana con Dean en brazos

-ahora voy cielo-dijo el Dios sonriéndole-ve a la sala con los niños

El vampiro asintió cerrando lo que quedaba de ventana

-debemos mantener a nuestras familias en un lugar seguro-dijo mi suegro- la RAD lo es…solo que estamos escazos de hechizos protectores por la remodelacion-bromeo

-yo me encargo de eso-ofrecio el gascon

Pose acepto y los demás caminaron hacia la casa, Fere se quedo unos momentos observando el sitio en donde los entes habían aparecido

-amor?-le llamo Jean Carlo

-ahora voy

-no quiero que estes afuera-le pidió tomando su mano

-no soy una dama frágil y lo sabes, gascon, no me confundas con una mujer que me denigras-

Jean sonrio besando a su esposo

-jamas pensaría eso,.. te amo

-confias en mi?-pregunto el conde secamente

-disculpa?

-responde, confias en mi?

-sabes que si

-bien…eso espero

Y lo tomo de la mano llevando al abogado hacia la mansión. Al recostaba a sus bebes en el corralito de la sala, Danny y Alexis hacían lo mismo con sus hijos y Phillipe

-dulces sueños, precioso-le decía su tio al rubio bebito que lo veia extrañado, como no lo conocía, comenzo a hacer pucheros

-por San Etienne!-replico Fere furioso-alejate de mi bebito, te odia

-solo queria recostarlo-reclamo su hermano

-le das asco, por eso llora-respondio con desden Alberto

-calma tus hormonas Mademoiselle o te pateo el trasero por hablarle asi a Danny-amenazo MacCann

Iba ya Fere a reclamar cuando de la nada, se apareció frente a el, Jean Buret,Arthur, Eddy y Jhonnie rodeando al conde y apuntándole con sus armas, todos los perros se quedaron sorprendidos de esto, mas el yerno del Rey hablo:

-en nombre del Monarca de los vampiros, date por preso Alberto de la Fere

El conde resoplo con tranquilidad preguntando:

-porque motivo?

-por alta traición

_**Hola buenas noches, gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, realmente me hacen muy feliz que les este gustando esta historia que es enteramente de OC y que es la penúltima de esta saga de MH para dar paso a la siguiente**_

_**Respondo con mucho gusto las interrogantes**_

_**Que paso con Pelope y Greg? Esa historia la subiré despues en fiction press, ya que no pertenece a esta saga**_

_**Igual con la historia de Brian y Alexis, que la colocare en otro apartado**_

_**Una chica en otro de mis fics, me pidió hacer uno de frankie y Holt, uuuf lo lamento linda, pero de ellos ya no hago mas XD**_

_**Hola Krish, no es molestia alguna, mándame tu historia x mp y le doy una leida, sale?**_

_**Lamento no poder subir dos capítulos esta vez pero apenas estoy haciendo esta historia, ya que ya entre a la uni D: y estoy algo apurada pero tratare de actualizar todos los días **_

_**Una disculpa a los que leen mi fic de teen Wolf y supernatural, aun no la actualizo por los mismos motivos**_

_**Les dejo un beso y espero sus comentarios**_

_**Rey KhoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Creo que esta de mas el describirles, el rostro de todos ellos al oir la detención de su líder

-alta traición?-repitio Jean Carlo asombrado-pero de que demonios hablan?

-de seguro de alguna mala pasada que se le ocurrio al Rey-dijo Fere como si nada acariciando a Phillipe con ternura-de seguro se imagino esta pavada en su viaje a Europa

-siempre hemos sabido que eres una víbora traidora, Fere-sonrio Arthur con satisfacción

-querido hijo, la diferencia entre tu opinión y una pizza, es que la pizza la pido…asi que guárdate tu comentario…en fin, yo queria que durmieras temprano, moi ange, pero mami va a llevarte con el-

-espera espera!-interrumpio Daniel- no vas a ir, Somos los RD., nadie va a quitarnos a nuestro líder

-es una orden del Rey-le recordó Mac Cann, no podemos contradecirla

-es Fere!-le reclamo el ruso al italiano-acaso vamos a entregarlo a estos niñatos?

-acaso van a dar pelea?-pregunto Eddy alistándose para la misma

-nadie va a pelear en mi casa-interrumpio Poseidon-mis hijos estan aquí y también los suyos…sera mejor acompañar a Fere a donde esta el monarca y averiguar porque lo estan acusando de eso

-no tengo idea del porque-respondio el francés con tranquilidad

-y aunque lo supieras…no nos lo dirias, pero yo necesito saber si he tenido de invitado a algun traidor de la Talamasca

El conde sonrio con burla y se acerco a mi suegro

-asi que…piensas que me he acercado a ti para averiguar información de tu comunidad?

A Al le disgustaba la forma en que Fere se olvidaba del espacio personal entre su pareja y el, que aparto a su esposo con firmeza

-como ya te dije antes….mantente alejado de Poseidon-

-como si a mi me interesara tu marido-se burlo Alberto

-no sabemos si eres un traidor o no, asi que bien puedes lastimarlo por orden de ellos

-yo no pertenezco a la Talamasca-recalco Fere furioso

-eso tendrás que comparecerlo ante el Rey-le recordó Johnnie-acompáñanos

-esperen…

-papá-le pidió Jean Buret al gascon-te pido por favor que no intervengas

-es mi esposo-

-eso lo se, pero ordenes son ordenes-

-no puede Steve hacernos esto!

-hacerles que?-reclamo Arthur-acaso se creen por encima de su ley solo porque son los Perros de Reserva? Ustedes son sirvientes del Rey les parezca o no, asi que tienen que obedecer sus ordenes aunque no les convenga a sus intereses., y si alguno de ustedes, interfiere en la detención de esta zorra….tenemos ordenes de atacar-

Daniel no pudo mas y encañono al joven

-quieres probar quien puede contra quien?

Mas Eddy era mas rápido y tenia ya su peligroso poder apuntando hacia el

-lo intentamos?-pregunto el guapo joven

-aaww, cariño. Me defiendes!-sonrio Arthur coquetamente

-hey!que no sales tu con James?-reclamo Greg que el chico le pusiera el cuerno a su amigo con el hijo de Fere

-oigan oigan!-reclamo mi suegro-dejense de tonterías! Vamos a ir todos con el Monarca, Al, quédate aquí con los niños…

-pero..

-yo volveré en cuanto aclaremos esto, no te separes de ellos, llamare a Pelope para que te apoye, Danny y Alexis se quedaran contigo-

-esta bien…ten cuidado

Pose beso a su esposo y le prometio volver sano y salvo, mientras Fere era conducido a la salida con Phillipe en brazos

-les voy a pedi que no me toquen, no me gusta que segundones como ustedes , me ensucien la ropa

-no m#$%& Fere

Phillipe miraba curioso a sus hermanos ya que jamas los habia visto en su vida, Jean Buret y Arthur eran tan distintos uno del otro.

-creo que deberías dejarle el bebe a mi papá-sugirio el primero

-quisiera ver al valiente que se atreva a quitarme a moi ange-dijo Fere con desden- nadie seria tan estúpido para intentarlo, asi que, vayamos directo con el Rey y dejemos esto zanjado-

-Danny, quédate aquí con Alexis, no tardare-mando MacCann a su marido, su hermano Johnnie los miro con desden, aunque los 3 eran hijos de una misma madre, no tenían buenas relaciones.

Los demás RD subieron a sus autos y siguieron a Fere que conducia el suyo con los 4 chicos en el, fueron directo a las afueras de Salem, en donde se encontraba una hermosa mansión bastante alejada del bullicio de la ciudad, tenia una reja eléctrica que era abierta por una clave y los autos se sucedieron uno tras otro hasta llegar a la entrada de la impresionante fortaleza

-quien vive aquí?-pregunto Poseidon al bajar de su vehiculo

-mi suegro, obviamente-dijo Johnnie con orgullo, el joven entro primero seguido de Fere y los otros tres escoltándolos, Jean Carlo les siguió asi como los demás, entraron al elegante lugar en donde el monarca bajaba del segundo piso mirando al conde fijamente

-y ahora a ti que te pico?-le pregunto Alberto con fastidio con Phillipe en brazos

-entrega ese niño a su padre-mando el soberano

-olvidalo

-hazlo

-no!Phillipe es mio y…

-Fere estas en serios problemas y hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, tu corres el riesgo de un castigo grave y por ende, tu hijo también

El conde estaba furioso, mas conocía de sobra al Rey y le paso el bebe a Jean Carlo, Phillipe se agarro a llorar pidiendo estar con su madre

-shhh..mamá esta aquí, no tarda, sabes que odio que llores…se valiente

Phillipe solo hizo pucheros pero se calló enseguida, siempre obedecia a Fere a la primera , el conde se adelanto molesto frente a su Rey

-porque me acusas de traición si sabes que siempre te he sido fiel?

-siempre?-pregunto el monarca

-toda mi vida!

-no nos conocemos de tanto tiempo

-al menos desde que subiste al trono, te he sido fiel…y te consta

-no realmente

-que rayos te pasa Steve? Porque desconfias de mi?

-por esto-dijo el soberando, encendiendo una pantalla detrás de ellos, todos voltearon a ver las imágenes y en ella, estaban reunidos una gran cantidad de hombres vestidos con túnicas negras y antifaces, era una reunión secreta de la Talamasca

-quien filmo esto?-pregunto Fere al momento

-yo-respondio Eddy sin titubear-por ordenes del Rey he estado infiltrado en sus filas desde hace 2 meses

El conde volvio a ver lo que mostraban, y grande fue la sorpresa de todos, al ver al sacerdote que precedia esta reunión y era nada mas y nada menos que Alberto de la Fere, los RD voltearon asombrados a mirar a su líder que parecía realmente sorprendido al verse en la pantalla

-es Fere!-dijo Brian en shock

-eres tu?

-como pudiste!

-Fere?-pregunto Jean Carlo con un dejo de decepcion en su voz

Alberto no podia articular palabra

-es…esto…es que….que broma es esta?

-no es ninguna broma

-no puedes pretender que acepte que soy yo o si?

-acaso no es asi?

-no!-dijo el conde-yo jamas he tenido tratos con ellos

-pero yo te vi en ese lugar-declaro el joven guapo- eras tu Fere, por eso le traje pruebas al Rey de tu traición

-ese no soy yo, niño estúpido-dijo el líder de los Perros furioso-que acaso no entiendes que es un error?

-error? Eso es un error?-pregunto Arthur señalando la pantalla- es tu rostro! Ese eres tu

-Steve-se acerco el conde a su monarca-tienes que creerme

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas, los 4 jovenes le apuntaron con las armas sin inmutarse, estaban dispuestos a todo por cuidar de su señor-

-no voy a lastimar al Rey!-les grito Alberto ya bastante furioso de que se le tratara como un convicto

-no confiamos en ti en lo absoluto-sonrio con sorna Jean Buret-y ahora menos que nunca- Secretamente, odiaba al esposo de su padre

-retirense-pidio el monarca

-pero suegro

-es una orden

Los jóvenes no tuvieron mas que obedecer, El soberano se acerco a su senescal

-y bien?

-te juro por Phillipe que yo no soy el de esa imagen

Arthur se echo a reir

-mal ejemplo, víbora, Todo mundo sabe que odias a tus hijos!-

-no a todos querido mio-le regreso Fere con desprecio- realmente, solo te odio a ti, los demás, me son bastante queridos

-como si yo quisiera tu amor!

-mejor ni hables, joven Rimbaud que te puede ir peor…Steve….te lo juro por mi honor, que yo no soy el de esa reunión, jamas seria parte de la Talamasca, te soy fiel aunque lo dudes y sabes que siempre daría hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre por ti….

-en dos ocasiones quisiste arrebatarme el trono-le recordó

-eso solo fue por que Les…

Y de pronto lo recordó….

Ahora todo parecía muy claro

-dame dos días-cambio de pronto la platica-te prometo que en dos días te traeré ante ti, al culpable de enredarse con la Talamasca-

-en dos días puede escaparse, mi señor!-dijo Jean Buret molesto

-no me ire a ningun lado, ya que pondré la vida de Phillipe en prenda

-oye!-reclamo Jean Carlo al momento-

-cierra la boca gascon

-no dejare que hagas eso, Phillipe es hijo mio

-y el pondra su vida como empeño para que su madre se vea libre de calumnias, acaso eso no es loable?

-no! Mi bebe…

-tu bebe es MIO y si deseo lo pongo en garantia…Steve, mi hijo menor, es lo que mas amo en este mundo, es mi adoracion completa, jamas tuve nada mas puro que este niño….y haría todo por salvarlo…dame dos días y te demostrare que solo he sido fiel a tu reinado…concédemelo, por las tantas veces que he salvado tu vida

El monarca lo miraba dudoso, el rubio pequeño sonreía manoteando al aire como diciendo: si! Yo estoy de acuerdo, Poseidon veia con desapruebo todo aquello, el jamas se atrevería a poner como moneda de cambio a sus bebes, pero obviamente, Fere estaba hecho de otro material nada maternal!

-señor?-pregunto Jean Buret

-suegro?

-tio?

Preguntaban los jóvenes suscesivamente, solo Arthur lo veia sin decir palabra, no deseaba que su padre saliera de esta

-ok…tienes 48 horas para probar tu lealtad. Y la vida de Phillipe estará en condición-

Fere sonrio al escucharlo e hizo una reverencia al monarca, fue hasta donde estaba su esposo y le quito a el nene de los brazos

-mami volverá por ti en un par de días, moi ange…se bueno-

Y se lo entrego a Johnnie que parecía habia agarrado una pelota de basket, aunque el mismo, era madre de 3 niños,no solia ser muy cariñoso con los ajenos

-aaaah!porque me lo das a mi?-pregunto con desagrado

-eres el que me caes menos peor, además, se que lo cuidaras bien, he visto a tus hijas y a tu niño mas pequeño ,creo que eres una buena madre-

-pff, si Alan es quien los cuida!-dijo con desden, el monarca le miro de malas y el chico sonrio diciendo-yo también le ayudo!

El Rey miro a Fere y le dijo:

-tienes 48 horas para traerme al culpable, los RD te ayudaran, mas si no lo encuentras, tu mismo te encargaras de dormir a Phillipe para siempre-

-lo traeré-dijo el conde en forma resuelta y volteando a los demás dijo: Reservoir Dogs….busquemos a mi padre…

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Los Perros de Reserva salieron de la mansión con Poseidon dudando si ir o no, realmente no confiaba mucho en Fere, el Rey le hizo una señal imperceptible de que los acompañara y mi suegro obedecio, Phillipe al ver que su mamá se iba, comenzo a llorar amargamente

-aaah no llores niño mariqueta!-le regaño Arthur- que tu madre prefirió dejarte en prenda que arriesgar su cabeza

El rubio nene no le quedo de otra que hacer pucheritos , mas el conde sentía un agujero en su estomago al dejar a su niño en garantía por su propia vida, tenia que encontrar a como diera lugar a su padre

-como pudiste dejar a Phillipe!-reclamo su esposo en cuanto estuvieron en el auto

-no comiences

-claro que lo hago!es nuestro hijo! Si no hayamos al loco de tu padre…

-Jean Carlo!por favor, no me pongas mas nervioso!

-Phillipe esta en peligro!

-ya lo se! Por eso hare todo lo posible porque este a salvo lo mas pronto posible-

El gascon resoplo furioso, odiaba cuando su marido era un bastardo egoísta

-antes de que pienses otra cosa-retomo la palabra el conde-quiero que sepas, que yo no soy el de la grabación, jamas estaría con la Talamasca

El abogado permanecia en silencio, el francés solo manejaba mirando de reojo a su marido que no decía nada

-me crees verdad?

Seguía el silencio

-Jean Carlo?

-dedicate a manejar y a pensar en como traeremos al idiota de tu padre frente al Rey…me importa mas la vida de mi hijo que en pensar si eres inocente o no… eso es lo de menos…-

Fere solo resoplo con furia al escucharlo, se dirigieron a la RAD asi podían planear en como empezar la búsqueda de tan antiguo y poderoso vampiro

En la mansión, Al acostaba a Dean, se habia quedado al fin dormido despues de muchos intentos de el príncipe de hacer dormir a su cosijo, los tenia en la sala a el y a la nena, al igual que a los hijos de Danny y Alexis quien aun estaba despierto

-y papi?-preguntaba el bello Kevin

-ahora viene

- a rone fue?

-a una misión, pero no tarda-

-de vedas?-cuestiono el nene dudoso,el chico sonrio besando a su hijo.

-de veras, papi no se va a volver a ir-

-pobre niño-rio Danny

-lo se, la costumbre de que siempre se iba cuando estaba poco tiempo con nosotros, pero prometio que ya no sera asi

-eso espero-dijo su hermano- y tu Al…como es tu esposo contigo?

El conde sonrio orgulloso

-es el mejor, además, es un magnifico padre, dedicado,amoroso, tierno creo que no pude encontrarle mejor papá a mis bebes que mi marido-

-que bien…yo No me puedo quejar de Mac, siempre a sido un excelente esposo, aunque en un principio era un cretino, al final, cambio por el bien de nuestra familia-

-creo que eso es lo que cuenta

-asi es….pienso que cuando una persona se enamora, puede cambiar por el bien de su pareja

-dudo que Fere lo haya hecho-sonrio Al con burla

-mi hermano jamas cambiara!-aseguro Danny riendo- y les aseguro que es culpable

-yo también lo creo-secundo Alexis-Fere siempre a sido como una víbora sisañosa,no se puede confiar en el

-en lo absoluto

-pero ser parte de la Talamasca?-pregunto el príncipe extrañado- eso me parece muy extremo

-siempre a deseado poder y control y si esa organización le ayuda a derrocar al Rey, créelo, lo haría-

-que rata!

-asi es mi hermano Al…nunca confies en el

En ese momento,los RD entraron a la mansión

-ustedes dos!-dijo Alberto a sus hermanos-saben en donde se encuentra Lioncort?-

-Less?-pregunto Alexis dudoso

-obviamente

Ninguno de los hijos de tan antiguo vampiro llevaba su apellido., todos habían adoptado el apellido materno.

-no se de el desde hace tiempo-dijo Danny-

-que raro! Tu eres su favorito-le regreso Fere con desden-pense que estaría feliz de su nueva nieta, solo ha amado a tus hijos

-eso no es verdad-respondio el hermoso joven con molestia- mi padre y yo no nos llevamos nada bien y pocas veces lo veo, asi que, lamento decirte que no se en donde se encuentre

-genial! Y tu Alexis?-

-no se de el

-ustedes dos no sirven para nada!-les regaño el francés

-eeeh!calma tus nervios, Fere!-defendio Brian a su esposo-

-secundo eso, bajale tres rayitas mademoiselle-interumpio Mac Cann-ya te he dicho que con Danny no te metas-

-odio cuando se ponen de esa manera-refunfuño el líder de los perros- mi hijo esta en peligro

-si lo esta, es porque tu mismo lo colocaste en esa situación-respondio Poseidon acercándose- y todavía te queda por explicarnos el video que vimos

-cual video?-pregunto Al mirando a su marido

-aca estrella, es parte de la Talamasca

-como?-cuestiono el príncipe levantándose y encarando al francés

-ya les dije que no soy yo!

-y porque habriamos de creerte?-insistio mi suegro-mi hijo ha querido ser lastimado por esa organización…dame una buena razón para que aun estes aquí y una mas fuerte para ayudarte

Fere resoplo molesto pero asintió

-mi padre es uno de los vampiros mas fuertes que existen despues de Alucard,fue creado por uno de los antiguos, y como tal, tiene poderes mucho mas desarrollados que nosotros, por desgracia, los usa para su propio beneficio…tu marido es el primero de nuestra raza, y solo por ti, Poseidon es que esta en esta comunidad y sirviendo al Rey, porque te ama y porque desea una vida normal…pero los mas antiguos…tienen poderes que podrían hacer derrocar al Rey en segundos si lo desearan

Poseidon volteo a ver a su esposo y el solo movio la cabeza afirmativamente

-mi padre siempre a sido uno de los mas rebeldes vampiros que existen, creemos que no esta de acuerdo con el reinado de Steve mas hasta ahora no habia querido interferir en su reino…Alexis y Danny te pueden dar fe de esto..

-es cierto-aseguro el esposo de MacCann- y no es porque quiera ayudar a este, pero realmente asi es Less

-yo fui el primero de sus hijos…-continuo Fere-mi madre es un vampiro de Francia conocido por su gran belleza…el vive en las sombras y rara vez se deja ver, odia la notoriedad y ha sobrevivido a este mundo solo por el poder que mi padre le otorgo al haberlo creado…Less se enamoro de el cuando mi madre era muy joven y lo robo el dia que iba a contraer matrimonio con la dama mas rica de Francia hace muchos años…lo mantuvo preso, bebio de el hasta casi matarlo y cuando el le imploraba la muerte, le otorgo el don oscuro,…Lou lo odio por eso…jamas le perdono que lo hiciera vampiro….cuando regreso a buscar a la mujer que amaba….esta habia muerto…de despecho porque el jamas se presento y la dejo vestida de novia frente a toda una sociedad que se burlo cruelmente de ella…a partir de entonces, ellos se convirtieron en enemigos, te estoy hablando de 1580…pasaron siglos peleando hasta que ese odio se convirtió en una gran pasión mezclada con amor…y asi naci yo…el primer vampiro creado de dos hombres…sin mancha de mujer…Less me odio por haberme convertido en su peor rival…le habia quitado el amor de mi madre y para no sufrir la ira de mi padre…el me entrego a una familia de la aristocracia en una ya moderna Francia, Lou escapo conmigo una noche de tormenta, aun con Lioncort detrás nuestro, mas el pudo escapar y me dejo al cuidado de alguien mas,…alejado del vampiro que deseaba mi muerte…de esa manera, el jamas supo de mi hasta que yo ya era un hombre, la primera vez que vi a Less supo enseguida que yo era su hijo…mas mi madre le prohibio acercarse a mi…su odio no ha decrecido…Lou jamas dejo de cuidarme, el se escondia en las sombras….cuando enfermaba, solia ver su rostro de angel a mi lado, alejado, mas siempre al pendiente de que mi padre no me tocara, Jessica, la condesa a la cual fui entregado, odiaba que yo le preguntara quien era el, yo era suyo y con eso tenia que tener suficiente, era una idiota…yo jamas Sali de una asquerosa mujer…en cuanto me converti en el dueño del señorio, le pedi a mi madre que viviera conmigo,…mas el no acepto, el siempre a vivido escondido en las cloacas de Francia….Less y el ya no son pareja mas mi madre jamas le ha perdonado su traición con la mamá de estos dos y Johnnie…Francois ha sido el segundo gran amor de mi padre y la razón principal por la que ellos, no volvieron a estar juntos…no se con quien este el en este momento, pero te aseguro ,que de seguro puede cooperar con la Talamasca , esta aburrido y lo que es peor…esta furioso con mi madre ya que esta con alguien mas… y sabe que tiene mi aprobación…sus celos han sido siempre su punto débil…y sabe que la debilidad de Lou soy yo…asi que si quiere hacerme ver como un traidor, esta es su oportunidad…Phillipe significa para mi, lo que yo soy para mi madre…y hara lo posible por hacerme perder a moi ange-

Todos estaban muy atentos a lo que el decía, pocas veces Fere hablaba de su pasado y sobre todo, de sus enigmáticos padres, todos se miraron unos a otros como analizando la situación detalladamente, Poseidon tenia asida la mano de su esposo y le miraba como diciendo: le creemos?

Mas Jean Carlo se levanto hacia su pareja y lo abrazo con fuerza

-yo te creo…conozco a tu padre y se que es capaz de eso y mas…salvaremos a nuestro bebe

Fere sonrio dichoso de oir a su compañero y lo beso intensamente, los demás aun pensaban en lo que habían escuchado-

-pero aun esta el rollo de que tu te ves en la grabación ¡! Yo también he visto a tu papá y no se parecen-

-los antiguos pueden cambiar de forma cuando deseen-dijo el conde- o no es asi Alucard?-le pregunto al príncipe

Al en lugar de enojarse o responder, hizo brillar su cuerpo y al detenerse, una hermosisisma mujer estaba sentada en el lugar en donde estaba antes el esposo de mi suegro, tenia unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar, cabello negro largo y lacio, cuerpo curvilíneo y un rostro de muñeca, tan parecido a Allysa

-solemos cambiar cuando queramos-sonrio el príncipe en su faceta de dama

-amorcito, no hagas eso que me exitas-pidio Poseidon emocionado

-baby-le guiño un ojo la dama-te gusta disfrutarme también asi

-me enloqueces de ambas formas y lo sabes-le beso la mano coquetamente mientras el conde cambiaba nuevamente de forma

-ok ok, ya captamos-dijo Greg –no se pongan románticos, pero aun asi , el …

-el puede convertirse en mi si lo desea…sus poderes son demasiado perfectos y creeme…pocas son las cosas que Less no puede hacer-

-en ese caso-secundo MacCann- el es quien tiene tratos con la Talamasca

-creo que debemos buscarlo y llevarlo ante el Rey-dijo Jean Carlo decidido.- y lo antes posible…Phillipe esta en prenda

-dejaste a tu hijo en garantía?-pregunto Al escandalizado-como pudiste hacer eso!

-porque es mi bebe y lo hago si quiero

-eres un cretino!

-si, lo que sea Alucard, como si tu amaras mucho a los hijos que tuviste con Integra-

-esos no me importan-dijo el esposo de mi suegro-pero jamas dejaría a mis bebes-

-Phillipe sabe que…

Mas en ese instante, un sonido atronador se escucho a las afueras de la RAD…como si algo deseara entrar a fuerzas…

-estan aquí-dijo MacCann amartillando el arma

_**Buenas noches, primero que nada, pido una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero aquí esta ya el chapter**_

_**Se que mon ange se escribe asi, pero moi ange es un juego de palabras que Fere tiene con Phillipe**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, nos vemos pronto**_

_**Rey KHon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Al miro asustado a su esposo quien le ordeno quedarse con los niños mientras el salia detrás de sus compañeros, Danny y Alexis miraban los monitores, la Talamasca clamaba entrar por Dean, los RD dieron pelea al momento, Fere sobre todos,mostraba tal maestria en el arte de matar que dejaba muy por debajo a sus compañeros, los demás miraban con asombro que el supuesto "maestro", quien sin ápice de lastima, comenzo a acabar con los enemigos que vestían túnicas sacerdotales, queriendo llevarse consigo al príncipe del mar y someterlo a sus deseos, mas los guardias personales del Rey eran mucho mas hábiles que comenzaron a hacer mella en ellos, Daniel tomo a uno de los que mas encarnizada lucha habia dado y de un tremendo golpe, lo noqueo, tomándolo como rehén, Greg estaba dando cuenta a dos mas de ellos con certeros disparos, mas no habia visto a uno que lo tenia ya en la mira y que podría haber tenido una certera puntería mas Pelope habia llegado a tiempo para deshacerse de el, el guerrero del Tartaro degolló en un segundo al que pudo herir a su amigo, Harper volteo al oir el grito de agonía y vio con frialdad al chico que le habia ayudado evitándole darle las gracias, regreso a la pelea dejando al joven bastante contrariado, al menos esperaba un poco de agradecimiento.

Mi suegro no estaba para peleas, en un segundo, saco su tridente y llamo a su elemento que llego rugiendo cual manada de leones y limpio el lugar de enemigos, nadie iba a llevarse a su pequeño pollito, como saben, es su consentido y no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de su madre asi, que uniendo fuerzas con los mas poderosos vampiros, se deshicieron de todo en menos de lo esperado

El lugar volvio a reinar en calma

-fue una movida tonta-dijo Brian guardando su arma, los demás lo miraron-si…de parte de ellos quiero decir, ¿porque atacar la RAD si sabían que estábamos aquí?

-creo que pensaron que tenían ayuda desde dentro-reclamo Poseidon

Fere le miro de mala manera, creo que aun pensaba que el era un traidor, el conde solo ignoro el comentario mientras limpiaba sus manos, Daniel se acerco a su amigo

-tengo a uno

-en donde?

-alla, creo que podemos interrogarlo

-bien hecho…Jean Carlo…llévalo adentro

El gascon obedecio seguido de Greg, Pelope y Brian que le echaron una mano, mi suegro entro con MacCann de nuevo a la mansión e iba a hacer lo mismo Alberto cuando el ruso lo detuvo

-dime que no eres tu-le pidió a su amigo

Fere solo lo miro extrañado

-el del video

-ya te dije que no soy yo

-juramelo

-no tengo porque

-Fere…si vas a traicionar al Rey…sabes que estare de tu lado

El francés rio con burla

-no es verdad, tu siempre ayudaras a Alexis a menos que ahora estes un poco celoso de que se haya casado con Brian-

-y tu estas molesto porque me importe?

-por supuesto que no...

-entonces?

-Daniel…ya te lo dije…es mi padre, yo jamas traicionaría al Rey y tu bien lo sabes, ahora, Phillipe esta en peligro y debo llevar a Les en presencia de Steve o puedo perderlo-

-y sabes que no permitiré eso, solo quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, yo solo peleo por ti, jamas voy a dejarte Fere…nunca

El conde sonrio acariciando el rostro de su amigo y Grimaud aprovecho y le robo un apasionado beso demostrándole asi, lo leal que era, solo la falta de aire los hizo separarse

-no vuelvas a hacer eso-pidio el conde

-lo hare una y otra vez….porque antes de ser de el…eras mio-

-yo no soy de nadie-le recordó Alberto con decisión y entro a la mansión dejando a Daniel sonriendo

El enemigo estaba ya atado en una silla, Al habia llevado a sus hijos a la habitación asi como los demás habían apartado a los bebes de la sala por precaucion

-y bien amiguito?-pregunto MacCann acercándose al monje- en donde podemos encontrar al senescal principal?

Para su mala decisión, el tipo respondio escupiéndole la cara al italiano, que le contesto con un tremendo cachazo al rostro-

-pezzo di merda!-le grito furioso

-Mac…tranquilo-le pidió Fere entrando fresco cual lechuga-se que a mi me lo dira…

El hombre se quedo sorprendido al ver al francés frente a si,el prisionero parecía una persona común, los ojos los tenia ennegrecidos como una especie de antifaz que les surcaba el rostro para no poder reconocerles fácilmente, mas todos ellos usaban túnicas color café, solo los senescales los distinguia el color negro, eran fanáticos de la poderosa magia que les ofrecia la organización y que aportaba también riquezas inigualables a quien estuviera dentro, mas todo tenia un precio y ya sabían cual era este

-maestro!-dijo el tipo en un hilo de voz al ver a Fere

El conde sonrio con malicia y acaricio el cabello del hombre

-dime…querido mio….cuales fueron exactamente mis ordenes?

-y..o-

-no te escucho…

-usted …usted dijo que teníamos que llevar al bebe de Poseidon y Alucard a su guarida

Mi suegro dio un rugido de coraje al oírlo, en verdad querían a Dean

-aja…y que mas?

-que lo llevara hasta usted

- a donde?

-a el bosque….en lo mas profundo de las cavernas

Fere sonrio, ya sabia en donde podia localizar a su padre

-gracias por tu información querido mio-dijo con decisión y sacando su arma, dio muerte al hombre sin decir "agua va"-saquen a esta piltrafa de aquí-ordeno

Sus hermanos veian con asco la manera en como se habia deshecho del informante

-no tenias porque matarlo!-reclamo Danny

El conde volteo con desden hacia donde estaba y respondio

-y tu no tienes ni porque opinar, haz lo que siempre has sido hermanito, un simple objeto de decoración y cierra la boca-

-hey!-grito MacCann-no te metas con el

-pues enseñale a no meterse en asuntos de mayores-

-ya basta-pidio Poseidon-esta es mi casa y no vuelvas a volarle los sesos a nadie, que luego no podemos quitar la sangre del mosaico, además, es de muy mal gusto-

-creo que debemos ir a donde el hombre nos dijo-interrumpio Daniel- no creo que vaya a ser fácil convencer a tu padre de ir con nosotros-

-todos tenemos un precio y Les siempre se ha movido por el dinero…déjenmelo a mi…yo me encargare de el-

-no te prometo que no lo desee matar en cuanto lo tenga frente a mi-amenazo Poseidon-

-y no te detendré, realmente mi padre necesita un buen escarmiento de quien sea-

-podemos dejar de hablar e irnos ya?-pregunto el gascon secamente ya en la puerta dispuesto a salir-a mi hijo se le acaba el tiempo

Fere camino hacia su marido y los demás los siguieron hacia los autos, Pelope se acerco a Greg mas este lo ignoro de nuevo monumentalmente, el griego decidio no volver a tratar de hablarle, el también tenia dignidad y ese ingles ya se habia pasado de la raya!

Al se acerco a su esposo

-cariño….

-quedate aquí,bebe-

-realmente no conoces al padre de Fere..es un vampiro poderoso

-sea como sea, no tiene derecho a tratar de llevarse a Dean-

-si amor pero..

-cielo…ayúdame quedándote en casa cuidando a los niños, de acuerdo?

-Poseidon no puedo dejarte ir solo…

-Al…debes quedarte a ..

-yo los cuidare-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Ambos voltearon, mi esposo estaba ahí, detrás de su padre

-yo cuidare a mis hermanos, prometo que esta vez no dejare que nada les suceda-

Poseidon solo sonrio asintiendo

-prometes que no se te caera pollito?

-no

-en serio?

-dad…

-porque si pasa

-Dad…no volverá a pasar…ellos son tan importantes como DJ para mi…y lo sabes…lamento la discusión pero ..sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo para todo

Mi suegro se acerco a el dandole un beso en la frente

-lo se cachorro….Jekyll, Pelope y Viktor estan aquí…nosotros volveremos pronto-

-vayan, yo estare vigilando

-te debo una Deuce!-dijo Al feliz saliendo detrás de su esposo tomando su mano, aunque deseaba cuidar a sus bebitos,también tenia que proteger al hombre que amaba

Fere estaba ya en el auto con Jean Carlo que estaba sumamente serio

-todo bien?-pregunto el conde colocándose el cinturón

Su compañero solo asentia

-por donde?-pregunto secamente

-hacia el norte, nos internaremos en el bosque, se por donde hallarlo, Les siempre repite patrones-

-bien

Encendio el mercedes y se puso en camino, los demás lo siguieron muy de cerca, Fere aun iba pensativo pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que su gascon iba muy callado.

-salvaremos a Phillipe-le aseguro Alberto

-por supuesto

-sabes que jamas dejaría que le ocurriera algo verdad?

-no se que harias tu, pero si el tiempo se termina, soy capaz de llevar tu cabeza ante Steve para liberar a mi hijo

El conde lo volteo a ver sorprendido de sus palabras

-vaya! Es bueno saberlo-

Jean Carlo solo conducia sin decir nada, el francés solo resoplaba algo molesto, no sabia si hablar o mejor permanecer callado, mas al fin se decidio

-Daniel me beso-dijo como si nada- le pedi que no lo volviera a hacer de nuevo

Silencio sepulcral

-me oiste?-insistio-

-si-

-bueno, mas vale que te lo diga yo asi no te sorprende si..

-crees que eso me importa ahora?-le interrumpio el gascon fríamente

-bueno…yo…

-tu haz lo que quieras…a mi solo me interesa liberar a Phillipe del maldito problema en que su estúpida madre lo metio-

Ouuuch! No se a ustedes pero hasta a mi me dolio la contestación XDD

Claro que Fere estaba mas que asombrado de la actitud de su antes, dócil esposo que prefirió no seguir mas la charla y esperar a llegar a su destino, pensando que quizás, su pareja estaba comenzando a cansarse de sus juegos.

En casa del Rey, Phillipe aun estaba en un mar de llanto, los 12 chicos del Monarca estaban tratando de tranquilizarlo

-vamos bebe, come un poco-le pedia Jean Buret mas el rubiecito se negaba- tu mami ahora viene

-no le mientas a ese niño-sonreia Jhonnie sentado en la sala mensajeandose con su esposo- su madre es capaz de cambiarlo por una bolsa de oro

-no ayudan mucho tus comentarios-decia el chico con su medio hermano paseándolo

-disparale en la cabeza y tiralo en la basura para que se calle ya-dictaba Arthur cansado del llanto-como si ese mocoso sirviera para algo

-es tu hermano también

-como si eso me sirviera de algo!

-ustedes son madres, porque no me ayudan?-reclamo el hijo de Jean Carlo-Jhonnie, tu y Arthur tienen bebes-

-y?

-y? ayúdame con el!

-mis hijos los cuida Alan y no son tan latosos como ese enano, cállalo o llevatelo lejos de mi!

-no se calla!-decia Jean Buret preocupado- Eddy, me ayudas?

El guapísimo chico estaba alejado de ellos, recargado en una ventana mirando hacia afuera

-yo no tengo bebes, asi que, paso-respondio secamente sin mostrar animos de moverse de su lugar

En eso, el soberano bajaba con Logan en brazos, el pequeño habia viajado con su abuelo a Salem porque sus padres estaban de viaje y su abuelita se habia quedado en LA para cuidar de Santiago que tenia muchos exámenes y no se dedicaba a estudiar si estaba su sobrino cerca, asi que el Rey tenia al bebe con el

-que no es tarde para que este despierto su nieto?-sonreia Arthur a sabiendas de que si la reina se enterara de eso, de seguro el soberano recibiría un regaño

-si, pero no se quiere dormir, asi que vino un rato abajo, trae sus juguetes y desea pasar un buen rato con Phillipe

-no le aseguro nada mi señor-decia el segundo al mando de los doce algo preocupado-esta muy lloron

-ponlo en el corral-pidio el Rey metiendo a su nieto y sentándolo a lado del rubio, Logan lo miro y le sonrio, el bebe Fere dejo de llorar al instante y miraba con curiosidad los juguetes que su amiguito tenia en las manos, el príncipe le prestaba el "capitán America"que traía en sus manitas y Phillipe lo acepto tomándolo, ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron a jugar muy despreocupadamente

-se los dije-aseguro el Rey-Logan saco el carácter de su abuela, con todos se lleva bien

-conmigo no-se quejo Jhonnie al momento-

-tu maltratas a su hijo, jamas te va a querer-

-no lo maltrato, lo hago feliz!-

-si tu lo dices-

-señor…cree que Fere llegue a tiempo?

-eso espero, mas no pienso asesinar a Phillipe, quien crees que soy? Solo lo alejaría de su madre, creo que le haría un bien-

-mi padre es una mierda-decia Arhtur con desden- no se como pudo tener otro hijo

-porque ama a su marido

-lo dudo-tercio Jean Buret-no se porque pero no creo que Fere ame a Jean Carlo..y eso mi padre lo sabe…solo espero que Phillipe no resulte afectado en todo eso

El bebe miraba a sus hermanos mayores hablando de sus padres y parecía entender todo a la perfeccion, volteo a ver a Logan y el príncipe solo le sonrio como diciendo: no les hagas caso!

Mientras tanto, los RD estaban llegando ya a su objetivo, estacionaron los autos y el conde bajo primero diciendo

-esta en aquellas grutas…no se separen de mi….Les es peligroso, si los ataca…mátenlo sin piedad.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Poseidon tomo la mano de Al y camino directo detras de Fere quien iba escoltado de Daniel,Jean Carlo iba en la retaguardia preparando sus armas al igual que los demas, conocian de sobra al padre de su amigo y lo mortifero que podia llegar a ser, entraron directo a las grutas tratando de ser lo mas sigiloso posible

En casa, mi marido estaba en la habitacion de sus padres leyendo un libro, Allysa y Dean estaban durmiendo, la Rad estaba tranquila,Pelope la estaba vigilando y tanto Alexis como Danny habian sido instalados en comodas habitaciones para que descansaran el resto de la noche, mi esposo estaba tratando de no dormirse cuando escucho un :eeeh! Desde la cuna,era Dean quien se encontraba despierto y estaba parado sostenido de los barrotes sonriendo emocionado

-que no deberias estar dormido?-sonrio Deucey sacandolo, el bebe pataleo feliz -eres un pollo hiperactivo

-maaaa-dijo el nene

-mami ahora viene-

-paaa

-papa tambien

El chiquito palmeaba el rostro de su hermano inquietamente ya que queria sus gafas, Deucey solo sonreia tratando de que no le quitara los lentes

-oye, no hagas eso bonito-

-dadadaaa-

-si, dadada pero no te puedo dar mis anteojos-

Mas de un manotazo, su hermanito le quito los lentes a mi esposo activando sus poderes, Dean quedo convertido en piedra en un santiament

-Dean!-grito asustado Deuce al ver a su hermanito asi, al ser ya un hombre, las personas que transformaba en roca, ya no podian volver a la normalidad, dejo al bebe en la cama y super nervioso llamo a su madre quien respondio somnolienta

-si?

-mamaa! Necesito tu ayuda!

-Deucey?

-no! Tu otro hijo escandinavo que tienes, pues claro que soy yo! Tienes que venir ahora mismo a la Rad

-que fue lo que paso?

-mama!aca te explico, solo trae esos polvos raros que usas para volver a la normalidad a las personas-

-ay no! A quien convertiste en piedra? A Cleo o a tu hijo?-pregunto Medusa levantandose y vistiendose

-a Dean!

-a Dean?-respondio extrañada-que no deberias estar en tu casa?

-estoy cuidando a mis hermanos, por favor, ven ahora!

Maddie sonrio con malicia

-vaya vaya...si Al o tu padre se enteran..

-lo se!

-seria una buena venganza para mi e Ine-

-mamá!-

-no lo se cielo, Dean es un hermoso bebe, seria genial dejarlo como una linda estatua-respondio la bella Medusa volviendose a recostar

-Maddie, sabes que Poseidon y Al me mataran por esto, en verdad, ayudame!

-mmmmm

-madre!

-no lo se,que me darias a cambio?-

Mi esposo resoplo con furia

-no estoy para bromas!

-no estoy bromeando

-es en serio? Comenzaras con tus manipulaciones ahora?-

-porque no?

-madre...

-tu necesitas algo de mi y yo definitivamente deseo algo de ti-sonrio la dama

-y que es lo que quieres?

-mmmmm, dejame pensar

-Maddie!

-no todos los dias tengo una oportunidad asi, debo aprovecharla

Deuce esperaba impaciente lo que su madre maquilaba, ja!lo dicho, mi suegra es una bitch!pffff

-ok, esto es lo que deseo-dijo al fin-quiero que te hagas cargo de mi cadena de restaurants a partir de ya

-madre, yo quiero hacerlo solo

-lo se pero yo deseo jubilarme y viajar por el mundo, disfrutar la vida sin encargarme de trabajar-

-eso esta bien Maddie pero

-pero nada, te dare mis negocios y tu, los aceptaras o tu hermano se quedara como una bella estatua para siempre y puede servir de adorno en los restaurants-

-ok ok! ..acepto

-y...ademas

-pfffff

-deja de hacer eso Deuce Gorgon

-vale!perdon

-me traeras a Dj un dia a la semana y cenaran conmigo los viernes por la noche

-todos los viernes?-pregunto en shock mi marido

-todos-recalco ella

-bien!

-asi me gusta!-sonrio dichosa-ire para alla ahora mismo

Deuce colgo y miro al bebe aun convertido en piedra

-demonios! En verdad que soy el peor de los hermanos mayores

Dentro de la cueva, los RD iban despacio caminando con Fere guiandolos, habia ya sentido la presencia de su padre y sacaba su arma amartillándola, eso puso en alerta a los demas, dio dos pasos mas y una terrible corriente de aire arrastro a todos por los suelos menos a Alberto que solo se limito a contrarestar el ataque con su magia creando un escudo alrededor de si mismo, justo detras de el, se aparecio una imponente figura, alto, musculoso, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y crueles, de muy blanca piel, Les Lioncort, uno de los mas poderosos vampiros, era el padre de Fere, llegaba dispuesto a dar pelea.

-ahora si no te sorprendi-dijo sonriendo orgulloso ya que el unico que estaba de pie era su hijo-

-solo me paso una vez-respondio el conde

Poseidon ayudaba a su esposo a levantarse, Al no habia notado la presencia de este vampiro lo que lo hacia sospechar que de nuevo su esposo estaba preñado,los demas se incorporaron como pudieron y le apuntaron al enemigo

-aah por favor, no hagan eso-se burlo el vampiro-saben bien que no me hacen nada sus armas, hijo, aun juegas con estos pelmazos?

-no me llames hijo-respondio Fere con desden-y sabes bien quienes somos

-los "reservoir dogs" -dijo Les con burla-creo que no son rivales para mi

-quieres intentarlo?-pregunto Daniel cortando cartucho

El Vampiro sonrio al escuchar que lo amenazaban, el siempre amaba las peleas, asi que sin dudarlo, se dirigio sin previo aviso hacia el ruso,golpeandolo duramente e iniciando una feroz cruenta, Fere se asusto al ver a su amigo en peligro

-Daniel!-le quiso advertir pero su padre habia sido mortalmente mas rapido y tenia ya a Grimaud contra el suelo, los demas comenzaron la defensa, Poseidon solo atrajo a su esposo hacia si sin meterlo en la disputa, mas Les era una maquina de pelea, uno a uno los perros iban cayendo derrotados, y estaba por enfrentarse a El dios cuando Al se interpuso golpeandolo,el rubio trastabillo al sentir como lo habian lastimado y miro asombrado a su contrincante

-Dracula-dijo riendose como maniaco- al fin te encuentro!

Y se lanzo a la batalla contra Al como si se tratase de un deseo de años el poder derrotarlo

-Al, no!-dijo mi suegro tratando de ayudar a su esposo,sabia que sus poderes estaban limitados, saco sus armas tratando de disparar mas el padre de Fere le lanzaba un poderoso hechizo en su abdomen al conde como si fueran descargas electricas haciendo doler al principe de Valaquia que no podia zafarse de su enemigo

Esto enfurecio a mi suegro, que sacando su tridente, lanzo tal descomunal rayo al vampiro que tecnicamente lo calcino dejando libre a su esposo el cual tomo entre sus brazos protegiendolo

-amor?-pregunto preocupado ya que Al se veia muy palido

El principe no podia ni hablar por el dolor

-cariño? Estas bien? Al!-

Mac se acerco a el revisandolo

-el esta bien...dale unos minutos para que se restablezca...Les tecnicamente lo pulverizo por dentro

-y..o...be..be-decia Al tratando de jalar aire

-shhh, tranquilo amor, descansa-

-Poseidon..yo...

-descansa cielo...-le pedia mi suegro abrazandolo y besando su frente, odiaba ver a su marido lastimado

Sin embargo,Les no estaba vencido, era un vampiro demasiado poderoso para ello, comenzo a sanar y cuando estaba por hacerlo por completo, Fere tomo la Jackall de Al que estaba en el suelo y le apunto en la cien a su padre

-si das un paso mas...

Pero tenia mas habilidad que el, ya que de un rapido movimiento, le quito el arma y le apunto con ella

-no vuelvas a amenazarme, mocoso malcriado-dijo entre dientes Lioncort

-Fere-dijeron Jean y Daniel al mismo tiempo

El conde solo le miraba impasible

-porque no disparas?- le pregunto

-podria hacerlo

-por eso pregunto

-porque deseo saborear este momento, sabes, disfruto pensar en el daño que le haria a tu madre si te matase

-hazlo

-no temes a la muerte?

-no

-de verdad?

-absolutamente, con unos padres como ustedes era normal que mi vida fuese corta, ambos estan dispuestos a asesinarme para volver a amarse y procrear otro niño, por cierto Alucard, mi padre quemo tu sistema de reproduccion, no podras tener hijos en muchos años-dijo casi con una sonrisa Fere ante el rostro asustado de nuestro pobre conde

-shhhh, descuida cielo-le consolaba Poseidon-tenemos a Allysa y Dean...somos una familia-

Mas su esposo no por eso no dejo de sentir una gran congoja ocultando su rostro en el pecho del dios que veia furioso a su enemigo

-juro que pagaras esto!-le amenazo

-un Dios del Olimpo no me asusta, y si me disculpas, no estoy hablando contigo-volvio su rostro a su hijo diciendo-bien querido mio esto no es personal, simplemente que odio a la gente traidora

-disculpa?-pregunto Fere extrañado

-tu apoyas a Loui

-es obvio es mi madre

-aun con su romance con ese otro

-Lamar es un excelente vampiro que cuida de el-

-no lo niegas

-porque negarlo? Tu estas con Francois-

-ese no es tu asunto

-mas mi madre si lo es, dejalo tranquilo, el no desea nada contigo,asi que le apoyare en todo en que lo haga feliz

-no si tu muerte ensombrece su vida perfecta-amenazo el vampiro mas antes de soltar el fogonazo, una ligera brisa llego hasta ellos, un hombre, de delicadas facciones, ojos azul profundo y cabello negro a los hombros, se aparecio detras de Fere y su padre

-sueltalo-le mando-

Lioncort volteo al escucharle, esa voz era inconfundible

Era la de su amado Loui

-pense que no vendrias-le reclamo el mayor

-mi hijo esta en peligro y tenia que venir por el

-no debiste-reclamo Fere

-silencio mon ange...yo siempre te cuidare

-eres un idiota Loui!-dijo furioso el conde, Les bajo el arma, la tiro cerca de Al y Poseidon la tomaba, las Jackall eran lo unico que podia herir a los vampiros, Lioncort se acerco a su ex pareja

-no hay nada que te haga alejarte de el no es asi?

La madre de Fere hizo un gesto de eXtrañeZa

-te uniste a la Talamasca para hacerme salir a la luz?

-funciono, no?

-eres un tonto-dijo con suave voz-Steve esta furioso

-Steve no es mi rey

-pero nuestro si...solo en este reinado he encontrado la paz

-te ha ocultado de mi

-porque yo se lo pedi-interrumpio Fere- no quiero que lo veas!

-esto no es asunto tuyo!-le grito su padre

-el es mi madre!

-Loui es mio!

-eso no es cierto-interrumpio el hermoso vampiro- tu me cambiaste por ella y partir de ahi, lo entendi, tu nunca me amaste

-siempre lo he hecho-dijo Les acercandose a su ex-mas tu jamas deseaste escucharme

-no habia nada que escuchar

-ella nunca fue tan importante como tu

-pero supo suplirme...creo que las cosas fueron muy claras

-Loui...

-debes ir con Steve

-el no es mi rey

-pero nuestro si-respondio Fere-te hiciste pasar por mi y dejaste que la duda llegara a mi monarca dejando a mi hijo en prenda

-lastima, morira muy joven-sonrio con malicia el vampiro

-Les!

-nunca me detendras, no ire delante de falsos reyes y sobre todo nunca…

Mas el vampiro no termino de hablar ya que dos pistoletazos le cruzaron el pecho, esto lo dejo sin habla! Que cayo inconsciente delante de su hijo y la madre del conde que veian asombrados al que le habia disparado

Poseidon tenia la jackall de su esposo en las manos

-llevense a esa escoria-pidio con total sangre fria

Los perros se levantaron obedeciendo, el rey del mar jamas dejaba una amenaza sin concluir!

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	9. Chapter 9

En la RAD, Maddie llegaba directo a la habitación de Al y Pose,Deuce estaba ahí cuidando de que nada le pasara a su hermano, su madre llegaba con un extraño cofre en sus manos

-que sucedió?-pregunto al llegar

-mira

Mi esposo le mostro la pequeña estatua

-se ve tan hermoso!

-Mamá…

-descuida, en un momento lo volveremos a la normalidad

La mujer abrio la caja y vertio los polvos sobre el bebito que para sorpresa de ambos, no notaba ningun cambio

-pero que…

-mamá dime que funciona despues de unos minutos!-pregunto histérico Deucey

-no..deben de funcionar ya

-como?

-que ya debio ser normal de nuevo

-te refieres a que…

Medusa miro preocupada a su hijo

-creo que no funcionaron

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- grito mi esposo histérico-mi padre va a matarme!

-no…solo se vengara de ti…

-mas? soy un Gorgona por su culpa!acaso me convertira en cucaracha? Maddie! Debemos hacer algo!

-no se que hacer…Dean es un semidios y por eso no actua el revertidor en el, mas nunca converti a un dios en piedra…quizás porque es muy bebe, quizás en unos años..

-y tu crees que Al va a querer a su hijo asi? Va a despellejarme vivo!

Mas en ese momento, una extraña nieblecilla rojiza envolvió al pequeño Dean, ambos se quedaron mirando sin explicarse lo sucedido y de pronto…pop! Pollito lloraba sin control, habia vuelto a la normalidad

-Dean!-dijo mi esposo levantándolo, el niño parecía enfermito-pequeño, estas bien?

-poito quiede a mami-le respondio una vocecita

Deuce y su mamá voltearon, Allysa estaba despierta, ella habia mandado su magia para volver a la normalidad a su hermano

-pequeña diosa!-dijo mi marido abrazándola-tu ayudaste a Dean verdad?

Ella solo asentia sin decir nada mas

-tu hermana es muy poderosa-decia Maddie acercándose y mirándola detenidamente, mas la nena era tan desconfiada como su madre y se alejo de la orilla de la cuna

-mami-comenzo a llorar

-ahora viene mamá, hermosa

-mamiiiii!-pego el grito asustada

Pollito le hacia segunda, parecía que le dolia la cabeza, cada que Deuce volvia a la normalidad a las personas que fuesen convertidas en piedra por su poder, sufrían terribles jaquecas, y el bebito se tocaba la cabeza llorando mas fuerte

-se siente mal-dijo mi marido preocupado- tendre que pedirle algo a Viktor

-ve, yo lo cuido

En cuanto puso a mi cuñadito en brazos de Maddie, el bebe se aferro a Deuce gritando asustado

-nooo!-dijo Allysa jalándolo de una piernita-no de poito!

-mi amor, solo buscare una medicina

-noooo! No madi nooo! Mamiii!

Mi pobre marido iba a consolarla cuando Al llegaba aun muy palido y adolorido siendo sostenido por mi suegro

-tranquilos mis amores-les pedia a sus hijos

-Al!que te paso?-pregunto Deuce

-lo lastimaron-respondio Poseidon recostando a su esposo que volvía a levantarse por la niña-amor!

-toma a Dean, esta llorando, yo estoy bien-

Pose tomo a su niño que continuaba con su drama

-que tienes tesoro?

-le duele la cabeza-respondio Maddie de inmediato-por eso nuestro hijo me llamo, esta preocupado por su hermano

-en el botiquín esta su medicina-le indico Al ya con pelona con el y esta miraba a mi suegra con desconfianza-traela por favor

-enseguida

-Al…no te ves muy bien-dijo Deucey preocupado

-estoy bien cachorro, solo necesito descansar

-y es justo lo que haras , asi que, no es que los corra pero deben irse ya, mi marido debe dormir

-claro, les llamo mañana-

-gracias por la ayuda hijo-respondio el conde recostándose con su niña y pollito ya sobre el, mi suegro le estaba dando la medicina , Maddie los veia desde la puerta y espero a que el niño se calmara para preguntarle a Pose

-todo bien?

-define bien-dijo el rey de los mares aun furioso atendiendo a su familia

-no te ves nada contento

-no lo estoy-

-te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-no esta vez….gracias por todo Maddie-el dios fue hasta la puerta y la cerro sin apice de educación

-cariño, eso fue grosero-le dijo Al

-amor, yo solo quiero que descanses

-lo se, pero ayudo a Deuce

-no me importa, ahora solo quiero que tu te reestablezcas-

-estoy bien

-se que lo estas, pero quiero que duermas un poco….¿lo harias por mi?-le pidió Pose sosteniendo el rostro de su marido con amor, sus hijos estaban ya dormidos sintiendo la energía de su madre, Al sonrio besándolo

-de acuerdo…volveras con el Rey?-

-no…no me despegare de tu lado, si debo pagar alguna deuda por dispararle a ese imbécil, créelo la pagare con gusto mañana-

-entonces…duermes con nosotros?

-ire por los biberones de los niños y vuelvo

-de acuerdo

Mi suegro le beso intensamente, acomodo a su marido en la cama, tapo a sus tres tesoros con una cobija y salio dispuesto a no tardarse nada, llego a la cocina y comenzo a preparar la leche de los bebes cuando Alexis y Danny lo interceptaron

-y Mac?-pregunto el esposo del capo de la mafia, este chico era brutalmente hermoso, conociendo ahora a Less, sabia uno de donde habia sacado tal belleza,Poseidon continuaba con lo suyo

-llevaron al padre de Fere ante el Rey

Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados

-capturaron a Less?-pregunto Alexis asombrado

-algo asi

-quien lo hizo?

-fue trabajo en equipo-respondio el dios tapando las mamilas-pero no creo que ellos quieran verlos ahí, sera mejor que los esperen, esta es su casa y pueden tomar lo que gusten-

-muchas gracias-le sonrio el mas joven, Danny solo asintió, Poseidon volvia a la habitación con su familia

En casa del Rey, Daniel y Brian llevaban al prisionero atado y muy bien resguardado, Jean Carlo entraba presuroso por su hijo

-Phillipe!

-shhh, que escandalo-le regaño Arthur que bajaba las escaleras como si nada-estan borrachos o que?

-en donde esta moi ange?-pregunto Fere-hemos llegado antes del tiempo establecido, quiero ver a mi bebe

-el Rey lo llevo a dormir junto con Logan., esta arriba-anunciaba Jean Buret, el monarca bajaba también

-puedes entrar por el-le indico a Jean Carlo el cual subio deprisa por su niño-ustedes, lleven al prisionero a mi oficina

Los perros obedecían, Loui solo se quedaba detrás mirando lo que sucedia sin dar muestras de querer acercarse, su expareja le miro con sumo odio, el hermoso vampiro solo bajaba la mirada

-mi padre confeso que el se habia hecho pasar por mi en la Talamasca para hacer salir a Loui de su escondite

-que trivial- dijo el Rey con sorna

-Less es menos complicado de lo que te imaginas, mi señor-respondio el conde – sus motivos para hacer estupideces pueden parecer complicadas pero son simplistas….

-en ese caso, lo mejor sera mantenerlo bajo vigilancia en Tierra Santa

-yo prefiero matarlo-dijo Fere como si nada

-no!-pidio su madre , Alberto volteo molesto

-no vas a decirme que aun le amas?

El bello Loui solo bajo los ojos

-tu si que eres un caso, madre mia!

-Less es un cretino mas es mi creador, no puedo dejar que lo asesinen, seria como matar una parte de mi

-no voy a deshacerme de el-respondio el monarca- solo que estará cautivo como un prisionero peligroso

-y te aseguro que mi madre querida le hara visitas conyugales, que fiasco!podria ir a ver a mi bebe?

-esta arriba-

-gracias

El conde subio dejando a su progenitor junto al soberano

-es igual a su padre-dijo Loui mirando a su hijo

-definitivamente-acepto el Rey caminando hacia su oficina

Jean Carlo estaba con su bebe quien dormia profundamente en sus brazos

-aah Phillipe, mi pequeño tesoro, es bueno tenerte conmigo de nuevo

-el se porto muy bien-sonrio su hijo mayor-jugo un rato con el príncipe

-me alegra escuchar que se divirtió

Fere llegaba a la habitación arrebatándole al bebe a su esposo

-vamos a casa Moi ange-decia besándolo y acariciándolo, el gascon le miraba muy serio-que? Algun problema?

El cuarto del príncipe no era el mejor lugar para discutir, asi que salieron , Fere le detuvo

-que pasa contigo? No entiendo que…

-esto se acabo-dijo Jean terminante

-disculpa?

-lo nuestro…se termina ahora…

El conde solo miraba a su esposo extrañadísimo

-porque?

-fue un error haber estado contigo, tu y Daniel

- a mi no me importa Daniel

-como sea…la manera en como lo besas

-el me beso a mi-le regreso Fere ya bastante contrariado

-da igual… yo no voy a prestarme a tus juegos, además, expusiste la vida de Phillipe

-Steve no iba a dañarlo

-a la proxima no sabras si no lo hara

-Phillipe esta destinado para grandes cosas, Jean Carlo, no lo subestimes como a un simple bebe y si no me crees que entre Daniel y yo no hay nada…

-entonces no hagas que dude de ti!-le alzo la voz-porque yo jamas te he sido desleal… te prometi mi fidelidad a toda prueba y nunca te he fallado…no se porque tu lo haces conmigo-

El gascon iba a retirarse cuando el francés le tomo del brazo

-no te vayas…por favor…no te vayas….tienes razón…fue mi culpa…no debi dejar que pasara pero por amor a Dios…no te vayas de nuestro lado…

Jean miro a su esposo y se veia realmente asustado, como jamas lo habia visto antes

-no quiero…no quiero terminar como Loui, amándote y no estando contigo…o como Less…odiando a quien este en tu cama,…no soportaría que encontraras a alguien mas a quien amar….y yo…perdiera a la personas mas especial que he tenido, no quiero que Phillipe crezca en un hogar sin ti como yo lo hice,…sin ver a su padre y pensando que quizás era la causa porque no estaban juntos…mi angel no merece eso…

-Fere..

-lamento haberte lastimado…te prometo que no volverá a suceder, pero por favor…dame otra oportunidad, prometo que esta vez no fallare..

Bearne solo abrazo a su esposo quien escondia su rostro en el con su hijo en brazos, Daniel veia toda la escena sin decir una sola palabra

En la oficina,el Rey se sentaba frente al duque de Lioncort, el cual miraba en derredor como si se tratase de una visita social y no estuviera sometido con magia en su silla

-ame tu mansión-fue lo primero que le dijo

El monarca solo lo miro sin decir nada

-escucha Steve….-continuo el vampiro

-no me tutees-

-ah vamos!

-Less…creeme, no estoy de humor de soportarte el dia de hoy-

-solo hice labor de investigación con la Talamasca

-ah vamos…era eso solamente?

-si! Acaso pensabas que iba a traicionarle?

El Rey solo resoplo con fastidio, aquello no iba a conducir a nada asi que se levanto de inmediato diciendo

-estaras encerrado en Tierra Santa

-que? Porque?-se atrevio a reclamar- que no oiste que solo estaba intentando averiguar sus planes?

-no me importan!

-deberian! Tienen mas espias de los que te imaginas…y mas aquí en Salem…quieren derrocar a Poseidon…y a la RAD….mas los hijos del dios son la clave para liberar el gran poder de ellos…dejaran que crezcan y al cumplir 16 años…los harán parte de sus filas, a Dean, Allysa y DJ Gorgon…

El soberano miro al prisionero, asi que ese era el plan..mas sin dar replica al vampiro ordeno

-iras a Tierra Santa y seras juzgado por traición

Tanto Eddy como Jhonnie que estaban detrás de el oyeron la sentencia asintiendo, Less soltaba un rugido de coraje, no le habia caído nada en gracia la sentencia!

El monarca salio y se encontró a MacCann sentado en la sala, que al verlo, se levanto

-todo bien?

El Rey negó

-desde mañana, quiero que todos ustedes, comiencen a entrenar a Logan, mi nieto debe convertirse en el guardian personal de Allysa, Dean y DJ-

-y que opinaran sus padres?-

-es el príncipe heredero y como tal, deberá cumplir mis ordenes, ¿estan claras?

-por supuesto

-nadie debe saber que el motivo principal de esto, es porque no queremos que los hijos de Alucard pasen a ser parte de la Talamasca, esos niños son poderosos y debemos protegerlos

-tu mandas, aunque Poseidon alucina a tu nieto

-tendra que aceptarlo, tarde o temprano, nos convertiremos en una misma familia

-genial, y yo que lo queria para Constance-se quejo el italiano

-no sueñes-respondio el Rey yendo por su nieto.

Al dia siguiente, Al se encontraba ya en casa con sus bebes jugando a un lado suyo, se veia mejor, el dolor que Less le habia causado ya habia cesado, el Rey y Fere lo habian revisado y su cuerpo habia sanado correctamente, solo tenia que descansar, Poseidon le llevaba una taza de te hasta su lugar

-toma cielo, espero te guste

Al sonrio besandolo

-gracias amor, estoy bien-

-lo se, pero quiero cuidarte

-me consientes demasiado

-asi soy yo

Dean llegaba gateando hasta su mami pidiendo de lo que estaba comiendo

-maaaa-decia señalando la taza

-quieres pollito?-pregunto el conde dandole de beber de su te-

-yooooo!-pedia la nena también llegando

-ok, tu también

Dean comenzo a hacer berrinche al ver que su hermanita le estaba robando la bebida

-dale a la princesa, pollo, no seas feo-le pedia su padre cargándolo mas mi cuñadito prefirió instalarse en el llanto-que pasa?

-asi ha estado, muy co dependiente de mi-decia Al cargándolo-no se que le sucede, pero mi bebe no es asi-

-quizas aun se sienta mal

-quizas, pero lo que paso ayer..

-Al…

-cielo…quizás habia otro…

-no, Al, no pienses en eso-

-pero es que yo

-no fue culpa tuya-le consolaba Poseidon- de acuerdo? Y no estabas preñado

-es que si lo estaba, ese imbécil…-mas el conde no logro terminar la frase sin sentir un nudo en la garganta.-Era nuestro bebe

-y tendremos muchos mas

-Poseidon el…

-sanaras, y cuando este par de bodoques sea grande, volveremos a tener otro hijo, tenemos toda la eternidad para intentarlo…asi que deja de pensar en eso de acuerdo? Mira que par de hermosos hijos me has dado…eso es lo único que cuenta ahora, esta claro?

El conde solo asentia abrazando a su marido, en eso, nosotros llegamos a la casa

-yujuuu!hay alguien en casa?

-tiiiiiiiiii!.-respondia Allysa

-venimos a pasar el dia con el enfermito-dijo Deuce que traía comida- te vamos a consentir mucho este dia Al

-ah chicos, no debieron hacerlo-sonreia el guapo vampiro

-amor, dejalos que traigan comida, siempre se comen la nuestra-

-y te compre comida Tai-anuncio mi marido a su padre-

-asi me gusta, gratis y mucha-dijo mi suegro tomándola

En la RAD, Pelope estaba reparando el sistema de seguridad de la mansión y Viktor le estaba ayudando

-dejame revisar si lo colocaste bien-decia el padre de Frankie

-a donde vas?-preguntaba el chico que estaba arriba de la escalera

-a prender los monitores, no tardo y sobre todo, no te caigas-

-claro, eso hare-le regreso con sarcasmo

El griego continuaba atornillando la cámara cuando sintió que alguien pateaba la escalera y este caia hacia el suelo siendo detenido por unos fuertes brazos

-explicame quien demonios era el tipo que llego a la fiesta?-le pregunto Greg quien era quien le habia sostenido

Pelope estaba asombradísimo

-que demonios te importa!-reacciono de pronto- bájame ahora!

-te hice una pregunta

-Greg! Por poco y haces que me caiga!

-eso no es lo que quiero oir

-bajame!-le amenazo directamente

Mas en lugar de hacer eso, le robo tremendo beso al chico que no supo ni como reaccionar, el ingles volvio a decir

-desde hoy, viviré en Salem, y tu, viviras conmigo, asi que le dices a ese tipo, que estas en una relación con un maldito perro de Reserva y que si quiere morir…que me llame…esta claro?

El joven solo asintió sin poder contradecirlo

-bien, asi me gusta…tu cuarto esta…

-a…dentro..segundo piso a la izquierda

-perfecto….Viktor-le saludo Harper al hombre-lamento llevármelo…tenemos cosas que hacer

-disfrutenlo-sonreia apenado Stein dejando a la pareja entrar a la mansión.

En casa de Ine, el pequeño Vlad esta sentado en su silloncito mirando al cielo y con una sonrisa maligna solo dice:

-muy pronto…su poder sera todo mio…incluyendo tu reino..Steve Heigl..-

_**Hola a todos, buenas noches, antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por no actualizar este fic tan seguido, por cuestiones de salud. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar y mil gracias por seguir conmigo y dejándome sus comentarios, los aprecio demasiado y son mi razón de seguir escribiendo**_

_**Respondiendo algunas preguntas que me han hecho, no es que Deuce o Cleo me caigan mal o que prefiera a Poseidon y Al, ciertamente los chicos han crecido y como tal han madurado, no iba a quedarme estancada en las misma historias juveniles si a lo largo de casi 1 año he estado presentándoles historias diversas y variadas asi como incrementando los personajes ya que siempre repetir los mismos, era muy aburrido y los nuevos llegaron a suplir a los jóvenes que no podían seguir en situaciones de escuela ya que tenían que crecer, Cleo ya no es la misma de antes, ya que ahora es madre y no va a seguir actuando como niña fresa, es algo llamado madurez, aunque acepto que si, yo prefiero mil veces mas a Dean que a DJ y estos son mis personajes,de mi autoria y bueno, ahí hago con ellos lo que me plazca XD**_

_**Mañana subiré el nuevo fic siempre y cuando me regalen sus hermosos comentarios en este y espero sus preguntas**_

_**Gracias por esperarme y les dejo un gran beso**_

_**Rey KhoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


End file.
